Unfixable
by JorixBade
Summary: Beck and Jade are back together and everything seems to be going well but when Jade starts showing up with bruises, Will the gang realize what's really happening in their recently fixed relationship? Tori might be the first one to help Jade this time. This is a Jori story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this story was requested by FlorMorada!**

**As much as it hurts me to do this because i'm a hardcore Bade shipper, i find the plot interesting and i hope i can pull it off properly.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Beck and Jade had been together for a month now, everything was apparently going well but something had changed, Jade wasn't the same, she didn't get jealous every time Beck talked to another girl, she wasn't rude or sarcastic to people which was good but it still wasn't normal.

"Hey Jade" Tori said nicely as she sat down in Jade's table.

"Hi" Jade simply said and a few seconds later Beck came back holding his and Jade's meals.

"Hey Tori" Beck said nicely, ten minutes later the whole gang was there.

"So how you guys doing?" André asked Beck and Jade "It's been a month since you got back together"

"Things have never been better, right, Jade?" Beck commented and Jade only nodded with a forced smile on her face.

"Wow, apparently she doesn't the think the same" André chuckled and Beck looked at Jade who was eating her salad, she looked at him and then back at Andre.

"No, I do; things have never been better for us" Jade exclaimed.

"See?" Beck smiled and kissed her head "She loves me and she knows I love her" Jade only kept looking down and eating salad, she wasn't talking as much and when she did, it was because someone asked her something.

Beck had been starring at another girl for about five minutes, everyone noticed, even Jade but she wasn't saying anything which was extremely weird "Beck!" Tori exclaimed upset.

"What?" he finally turned to her.

"Never mind, Jade, Cat and I are going shopping today, wanna come?" Tori suggested, Jade turned to Beck looking for approbation, he nodded and she looked back at Tori.

"Yeah, sure" Jade answered.

"Yay, girls day!" Cat clapped happily.

"Babe, I'm gonna be calling you okay?" Beck informed and Jade nodded smiling nervously, he kissed her forehead and walked away with the boys leaving Cat, Tori and Jade alone.

"So you'll drive?"Tori asked Jade.

"I would but I didn't bring my car, Beck has been picking up all this time" Jade informed.

"You can use my car" Cat said sweetly and both, Jade and Tori turned to her.

"You have a car?" the two girls asked surprised.

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me for my birthday but I never bring it to school because I don't have a driver's license" Cat explained.

"Oh well, let's go get your car and then to the mall" Tori exclaimed and they all left the school; about an hour later they were at the mall ready to shop.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful" Tori saw a pretty red dress in one of the stores. "Let's go get it" they walked into the store and asked for it, Tori put it on and came out to show the girls.

"You look so pretty" Cat smiled.

"Thank you" Tori blushed a little and then turned to Jade who was staring into space with a blank expression on her face. "JADE?" Tori raised her voice and Jade turned to her.

"You look good" she simply said, Jade was being really weird she wasn't being sarcastic or rude towards Tori, she seemed sad.

"Hey, you okay?" Tori asked Jade.

"Yeah, I'm just bored" she responded.

"You need to try on some things" Tori grabbed Jade's hand and made her stand up "Come on, let's go get you something, Cat and Tori gave Jade a bunch of clothes and pushed her into the dressing room.

"Jade, come out, we want to see you" Tori called Jade, she came out in a pair of dark jeans and a really cute shirt "You look so pretty" Jade sighed.

"I feel ridiculous" Jade commented.

"Try on something else" Cat ordered nicely and Jade went back to the dressing room, she started trying on more and more things until she finally tried on a dress, it was a beautiful black dress, when she came out Tori's and Cat's mouths dropped open, she looked incredibly gorgeous.

"I….. Oh my god, Jade, look at you, you're so beautiful" Tori complimented sincerely "You are getting this dress, okay, this was made for you"

"Yes, Jadey, you look like a princess" Cat smiled "a dark one…." Jade giggled a little and then saw her phone on the little couch, the smile on her face disappeared and a terrified expression showed up.

Jade grabbed her phone and saw 10 missed calls from Beck "Oh my god" she covered her mouth and started walking in circles anxiously.

"What's wrong?" Tori questioned confused.

"Beck called me,… ten times" Jade informed scared.

"Yeah, we saw but we didn't think it was okay for us to touch your phone" Tori commented, Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh my god, Jade what is that on your back?" Cat questioned surprised when Jade turned around, she had a massive bruise on her back.

"Yes, Jade, you have a giant bruise on your back…" Tori exclaimed "What happened to you?"

"I, I hit myself with the door" Jade said, Tori and Cat looked at each other suspiciously "It's true , I came out of the shower and hit myself with door, believe it or not, I don't care" Jade tried to convince them and then her phone rang again, she immediately answered.

"Hello?" Jade said nervously "I'm so sorry, I was in the dressing room" she informed "No, Beck I swear it wasn't on purpose" she apologized again "No, they are behind me… no, no Beck, please, no, no I swear, it wasn't my intention, Beck? Beck..." she hung up and took a deep breath, Cat and Tori were so confused "I got to go" she simply said before walking into the dressing room again, she came out a few seconds later with her clothes on again and simply left.

"Wow, what the hell did just happen?" Tori asked confused.

"Jadey left" Cat answered and Tori rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean did you see her reaction when she found out she had ten missed calls from Beck? And then the way she was shaking while talking to him?" Tori asked.

"Maybe Beck was worried" Cat suggested and Tori sighed.

"Yeah, maybe, anyway we are buying this for Jade" Tori bought Jade's dress and some clothes for her and so did Cat, then they went back to Cat's house, Tori drove but they were literally praying not to be caught by the cops.

Next day Tori saw Jade standing by her locker and immediately walked up to her "Hey Jade, I was wondering…oh my god, what happened?" Jade had a little bruise on her cheek near her mouth and she was trying to cover it up with makeup.

"Nothing" Jade said annoyed.

"Jade, that doesn't look like nothing" Tori commented seriously.

"Look, Tori, It's none of your stupid business so leave me alone" Jade slammed her locker and walked away, there was something going on and Tori wasn't going to give up until she found out what it was.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ILY guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Okay answering to the most asked question: Why are Beck and Jade out of character? Because this is FanFICTION haha, if they were in character this story wouldn't be possible :)**

**So read and REVIEW!**

* * *

Tori didn't see Jade again for the rest of that day; it was like Jade had disappeared but Beck was still there, at lunch they were all together as usual but without Jade, it felt weird, she was a part of their circle "Hey Beck, where's Jade?" Tori questioned when she joined them.

"She was feeling dizzy so she went home" Beck simply informed.

"We want to give her the dress we bought for her" Cat commented happily.

"I can give it to her if you want" Beck suggested.

"Oka-"Tori interrupted Cat.

"No, no It's okay, I'll stop by her house later" Tori informed.

"Well, then I have to call her and tell her not to come over" Beck commented a little upset but Tori didn't really care.

"Hey, am I the only one who's noticed a big change on Jade?" Tori questioned curiously.

"No, I have noticed too but I like this Jade better" Robbie answered and Beck smiled.

"Yeah, she even acts nice now, maybe love got to her" André chuckled.

"I don't know she seems sad and depressed…" Tori commented worriedly.

"She is not, she just changed" Beck said coldly. "Did she say anything?"

"No, that's the problem, she is not saying anything" Tori responded.

"You are over analyzing things" he smiled and Tori half smiled back.

"Maybe….. However I wanna talk to her" Tori informed, Beck sighed a little upset and kept eating.

Later that day Tori went to Jade's house, it was a big fancy house but it was basically empty, only Jade and the maids were there "Hi" Tori smiled when Jade came downstairs, her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing different clothes, more comfortable but still her kind of clothes.

"Hey" Jade simply said.

"Look, it's your dress" Tori smiled happily as she handed Jade the bag, Jade simply grabbed it.

"Thanks" she said emotionless and Tori's smile dropped, she expected Jade to be a little happier, she had liked the dress.

"Where are your parents?" Tori questioned curiously trying to make a conversation.

"In Europe" Jade informed.

"They went to Europe without you?" Tori asked surprised and Jade nodded. "Wow, well at least you have the house for yourself" Tori really wanted to make Jade feel better, she knew Jade wasn't happy at all.

"Whatever, Tori, why are you here?" Jade questioned directly.

"I wanted to see you and also your house, it's really pretty" Tori complimented.

"Thanks" Jade said coldly.

"Can I stay for a little bit?" Tori asked and Jade rolled her eyes but nodded.

Jade's phone rang and Jade immediately answered "Hello" she said, Tori was just staring at her "Hi Beck" she smiled "Yeah, she came to give me my dress, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh…no,I promise. I love you too, bye" she hung up.

"Was it Beck?" Tori asked.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Jade asked back and Tori looked down, it actually was.

"How's everything going with Beck?" Tori questioned curiously.

"Good, he loves me and I love him" Jade commented smiling.

"Will you tell me what happened to your lip?" Tori asked and Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's literally nothing, I hit myself with my locker this morning, I've been really dumb lately" Jade answered.

"You sure?"

"Yes, how could I not be sure?" Jade said and Tori nodded pretending to believe her but she actually didn't, in fact she didn't know what to think.

Tori stayed for about an hour and left, she was unsure about everything at that point, Jade was a very good actress but those were too many coincidences, something was up but Tori couldn't figure out what it was, at first she thought Jade's parents hit her but when she learned they were in Europe her theory crashed but if it wasn't them, then who? Jade lived basically alone.

Next day Beck and Jade were standing in front of the janitor's closet, Jade was happily holding a little box and Beck was hugging her, Tori and Cat were next to Jade's closet staring at them "Look at them" Tori said.

"They are so cute together" Cat exclaimed.

"Yeah but I don't know, I feel something's happening between them, maybe their relationship is not the same and Jade is hurting herself on purpose, I don't even know what to think now" Tori commented.

"I think their relationship is even better now, they haven't been fighting or arguing" Cat said.

"But that's what makes them a good couple, Jade is an explosive person, she needs to speak up her mind, I don't know what's happening to her now, I don't like it" Tori sighed worriedly and then Jade started walking towards them "sh, sh, pretend we are just here talking about school" Tori ordered and Cat nodded.

"So Tori? What did you think of Sikowitz's last class?" Cat questioned in an overacted tone and Tori rolled her eyes in frustration.

"What are you guys doing?" Jade questioned "I'm sure you weren't spying me and Beck, were you?"

"Us?" Cat asked surprised and Jade nodded sarcastically "never"

"What's that?" Tori changed that pointless conversation and asked Jade about the little box.

"Beck gave it to me" Jade smiled "It's the collar of my new bunny; Beck saved money so he could buy it for me"

"Oh my god, will I be able to play with him or her?" Cat questioned excitedly.

"No" Jade simply answered and put the box in her locker.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE" Cat grabbed Jade's arms and started jumping around her.

"Oww" Jade pushed Cat away and stroke her arm softly, she was wearing a sweater so they couldn't see her skin.

"Did I hurt you?" Cat asked scared.

"No, it's just you're ruining my sweater, it's new" Jade explained "Whatever I gotta go" she simply walked away leaving them confused.

Later at Beck's RV, Beck and Jade were playing with their new bunny "She's so cute" Jade commented happily.

"Just like you" Beck said and Jade smiled at him, he got a text and stood up, Jade looked at him and he was smiling at his phone.

"Who are you texting with?" Jade asked curiously and Beck's facial expression immediately changed.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything? We've talked about this tons of times, you don't need to know who I'm texting with or why I'm smiling, you're not my owner" He raised his voice. "You're lucky I decided to take you back, remember what I told that night? I said things would be different and you accepted"

"I was just curious, it won't happen again" Jade promised and Beck nodded.

"Good because I hate having to teach you in the other way" he kissed her head and she smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Jade answered, a few minutes later Beck left because his mom was calling him, his phone was on the bed and Jade saw it.

Jade was really curious about who he was texting with and since he wasn't coming back she decided to check his phone, he was texting with Meredith and their texts weren't too much of a normal friendship, she was so focused on reading the texts that she didn't realize when Beck got in the RV; He was just starring at her from behind and shaking his head as pulled up his sleeves.

"You having fun?" Beck questioned coldly and Jade froze, she turned around to see a really angry and terrifying Beck in front of her.

"Beck, I'm sorry…. No, please don't, I won't do it again…." She started shaking in fear as Beck walked towards her madly "AAAHH" She screamed as soon as Beck's hand touched her skin "Beck, I'm sorry…." She begged him to forgive her but he didn't listen, he just kept going.

An hour later Jade was lying on the couch and her head was resting on Beck's lap as he stoke her hair, she had some blood in her lips and her left eye was purple, she had a big bruise around it.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you this bad…."Beck commented "It's just, the fact you don't trust me really hurts, and I wasn't thinking"Jade had a few tears running down her face as she listened to him. "Will you be able to forgive me? You know I love you more than anything"

"I know" Jade whispered.

"I'm really sorry, it won't happen again" Beck promised. "Tomorrow, we can do whatever you want, just tell me, I want to show you how much I regret for doing this to you" Jade half smiled sadly and nodded.

"Okay….."

"Okay now that we've fixed the problem, we have to figure out how to hide it" Beck commented "You can't cover this with makeup so you'll have to say you slipped and hit yourself with a table…. Yeah that's a good excuse" he said "Are you mad at me, baby?"

"No" Jade simply answered "I shouldn't have taken your phone"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter, I already forgave you" Beck informed and kissed her cheek "I love you"

"I love you too…"

* * *

**So yeah, Beck is an asshole...**

**It's so hard to write this but it's also a lot of fun! :)**

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I see you're liking the story which is awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Next day Tori was standing in front of her locker waiting anxiously for Jade to arrive, she needed to see her and talk to her; Jade walked into the school looking down and wearing sunglasses, she immediately opened her locker trying to avoid people's eyes but Tori was especially interested in her so that trick didn't work.

Tori walked up to Jade and took a deep breath "Hi" Tori said nicely, Jade was basically hiding behind her locker and her big sunglasses.

"Hi" Jade answered and just stood there with her locker open which was weird.

"Jade, aren't you gonna close your locker?" Tori questioned confused and Jade closed it slowly, then Tori could see her face, since Jade was wearing the big sunglasses Tori couldn't see the bruise but she could see the cut in her lip.

"Can you take your sunglasses off, please?" Tori questioned seriously, she could imagine why Jade was wearing them and it broke her heart in millions of pieces.

Jade looked down and took off her glasses slowly; Tori grabbed Jade's face softly and made her look up at her "Oh my god….," Tori covered her mouth when she saw Jade's damaged face "Jade…." Tori only wanted to cry, she was so sad and mad at the same time, it was weird.

"It's nothing" Jade exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" Tori questioned worriedly "And don't even try to tell me you hit yourself with a door again"

"Actually it was with a table, I slipped and my face landed on my table, that's it" Jade lied but Tori obviously didn't believe her.

"Jade, please, stop lying, someone's abusing you and you're gonna tell me who it is right now" Tori ordered.

"I don't have to tell you anything and nobody is abusing me, you're hallucinating" Jade responded and tried to walk away but Tori grabbed her arm which hurt, Beck had hurt her arm while shaking her "Oww" she moaned and Tori immediately let her arm go.

"Jade, please, I'm really worried about you" Tori commented sincerely "I just wanna help, who's abusing you?"

"He is not abusing me!" Jade raised her voice.

"Who is he?" Tori asked but Jade didn't respond, she looked over Tori's shoulder at Beck, who was walking towards them.

Tori turned around and saw him, he was holding a bunch of roses which was weird "Hey babe" he kissed Jade's cheek "Look, for you" he gave Jade the roses.

"Thank you" She answered looking down, Tori was just staring at both of them wondering if what she was thinking could be possible.

"Oh hi Tori" Beck exclaimed nicely and Tori smiled at him.

"Hi"

"Well, I think we should go to Sikowitz's class" Beck commented and put his arm around Jade's waist as they walked towards the classroom.

Sikowitz got in the classroom and threw his bag "Hello, young dirty minds" he said and they all said hi to him.

"Okay so today we are gonna practice the difference between lying and saying the truth on stage, you kids need to understand that sometimes your characters will have to lie and then say the truth, two very simple but very different things" Sikowitz explained "When your character says a lie but the audience is supposed to know it's a lie, you have to make them see it, the same goes with the truth, everyone has to believe it" They all nodded, Jade was listening but looking down "Okay, um….. Jade and Tori come up" he ordered.

Tori and Jade got on stage quickly "Okay so…oh my goodness, what happened to your face?" Sikowitz questioned surprised.

"She fell" Beck immediately answered and Sikowitz looked at Jade.

"Yeah, I was…doing something and I slipped but my face landed on my table" Jade explained.

"Your table must be tough, look at you" André commented and Jade half chuckled.

"Okay so back to the scene, Jade, you have to convince Tori you're telling the truth, ready?" Sikowitz asked and they nodded "action"

"What happened to your eye?" Tori questioned seriously.

"I fell" Jade simply answered.

"That's not true and you know it, what happened?" Tori asked again.

"You are imagining things, everything is just fine" Jade commented.

"Who hit you?" Tori asked.

"Nobody hit me" Jade exclaimed upset "You're annoying, I've told you a hundred times, everything is okay; that's the truth" Jade was really convincing but Tori knew she was lying.

"Okay, well, not your best scene but that was okay, I believed Jade" Sikowitz commented and Jade smiled at Beck, who smiled back and Tori saw it.

Later that day Beck and Jade were walking towards Beck's car when Tori stopped them "Hey guys" Tori exclaimed and they turned around.

"What do you want?" Jade simply asked.

"Cat and I are having a sleepover tonight and I was wondering if you could come" Tori commented nicely.

"No" Jade simply said.

"Please, it'll be fun" Tori said; Jade looked at Beck and he nodded.

"Go ahead, we can go to the movies tomorrow" Beck exclaimed.

"You sure?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, go with Tori and Cat, I'll call you later, love you" he kissed Jade's lips sweetly and got in his car.

"So, did you bring your car or we are taking the bus?"Tori questioned.

"The bus, I guess" Jade answered.

About an hour later Jade and Tori were in Tori's house "So where's Cat?" Jade asked.

"She might come later" Tori informed her.

"She might?" Jade asked confused.

"Yeah, if we invite her…" Tori exclaimed and Jade looked at her confused "Sorry but I needed to talk to you" she apologized and Jade rolled her eyes as she threw her purse on the couch.

"Ugh we've already talked, I'm leaving" Jade exclaimed and grabbed her purse again.

"No, you're not leaving, I locked the door and the key is hidden" Tori informed and Jade raised an eyebrow at her "Yes, I am kidnapping you right now but I just want to help you" Jade took a deep breath and sat down on the couch.

"I'm okay" Jade whispered and Tori sat down next to her.

"No, you're not okay, Jade, you've been sad and depressed for like a month and now you have all these bruises, you're clearly not okay" Tori exclaimed, a few tears started streaming down Jade's face as Tori spoke.

"You don't understand" Jade said still with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe I do, just tell me" Tori wiped away Jade's tears with her hand. "Who is doing this to you?"

"He doesn't do it on purpose, It's just I always do and say things I shouldn't say" Jade exclaimed sadly "but he loves me"

"Who?" Tori asked again but Jade didn't answer "Beck?" Tori exclaimed and Jade started crying even more.

"Yes…." Jade answered "The night we got back together he said things would be different and I said yes"

"And by different he meant he was gonna abuse you" Tori commented upset.

"No, he only wants me to be a good girlfriend and a better person because he loves me" Jade said.

"When did he start doing this to you?" Tori questioned.

"Like three weeks ago, when I yelled at him for looking at other girls" Jade responded "it was a simple slap first, he immediately asked me to forgive him and I did"

"But he did it again" Tori said and Jade nodded while crying.

"Yes, after the slaps he started punching me, then kicking me... he usually is nice but he has his moments, I always push him too much" Jade commented.

"Jade, this is not your fault" Tori exclaimed.

"It is, every single time he's hit me it was because I did something I didn't have to do but he always apologizes, he doesn't like to hurt me" Jade said "Beck is a great boy, I don't want to lose him again"

"You can't live like this, look what he did to your eye" Tori exclaimed upset.

"I didn't have to check his phone, it's his phone he lost control and hit me more than usual yesterday but he immediately asked me to forgive him and today he brought me flowers, he loves me" Jade commented with a sad smile on her face; Tori only wanted to hug her and she did, she hugged Jade and for once Jade hugged her back, she even started crying more on Tori's shoulder.

"Jade, please you have to talk, we have to get help" Tori almost begged Jade and she immediately broke the hug.

"No, no, no; god, I shouldn't have told you anything… Beck's gonna be so mad at me" Jade started to panic.

"He is not gonna hurt you again if you talk to the police, they can help you, Beck is abusing you" Tori informed.

"No, I don't want him to go to jail and I don't want to break up with him, I know he loves me, this is just a period, we'll get over it soon" Jade commented and stood up "Now, I gotta go"

"No, no, no, wait!" Tori stopped her "Please stay; I won't mention any of this for the rest of the night" Jade thought about it but finally accepted.

Now Tori knew everything but she couldn't help Jade unless she wanted to be helped, it was like having her hands tied, Jade was going through hell and Tori couldn't do anything about it, it really did hurt Tori's feelings to see Jade in those conditions, for the first time ever she felt real pain.

* * *

**I literally just wrote this haha, i hope you liked it!**

**I'll update soon, probably on monday because i always get like zero reviews on weekends but i'll see, if i get too impatient i might update before, i don't know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay i'm glad you like drama as much as i do and believe me, if there are Bade shippers reading story, i feel your pain, it's literally so hard to write this but at the same time it's fun lol. **

* * *

Next day Jade and Tori arrived to school together since they had slept together the previous night, Jade had to borrow some of Tori's clothes and she looked good in them but she didn't like them "Please, promise me you won't say anything about what I told you last night" Jade exclaimed.

"I promise but I still think you shouldn't allow Beck to-"Tori exclaimed but Jade pressed her arm, Beck was walking towards them.

"Hey girls" Beck said nicely and kissed Jade's lips.

"Hi" Tori said trying to sound normal but she actually wanted to yell at him all the known insults in the world and make him pay for what he had done to Jade.

A few seconds later Cat, André and Robbie joined them "Hey" they said.

"Hi, so girls, how was the sleepover?" Beck questioned curiously.

"What sleepover?" Cat questioned back and Beck looked at Tori and Jade confused.

"Tori said you guys were having a sleepover and invited Jade" Beck informed.

"Yes, Cat, remember? You said you couldn't go" Tori exclaimed.

"No, I didn't, I love sleepovers" Cat commented. "You didn't invite me" Cat said offended.

"So that means only you two had the sleepover" Beck said coldly and Tori and Jade looked at each other, Jade was really nervous and Tori noticed.

"Yeah, it was my fault I thought Jade wouldn't have come if I hadn't said Cat was gonna be there too but I forgot to invite Cat" Tori explained.

"And what did you do? What did you talk about?" Beck asked curiously.

"Nothing important, just… things" Tori answered and Beck nodded suspiciously.

"Whatever, so let's go, Jade" Beck put his arm around Jade's shoulders and started walking away from the gang; Tori sighed in frustration she knew if Beck hadn't believed her, Jade was gonna pay for it.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Cat asked sadly.

"Sorry, Cat, I needed to talk to Jade…..alone" Tori responded honestly.

"What was so important?" André asked.

"I can't tell you, she made me promise I wouldn't tell anybody" Tori said. "but she really needs help"

"Maybe if you tell us, we can help her" Robbie exclaimed.

"No, I can't tell you unless she wants me to tell you, I'll try to convince her" Tori commented and walked away too.

Later that day Beck and Jade were at Jade's house watching movies, she wanted to stay there instead of Beck's RV, she thought he wouldn't be able to hit her knowing there were maids in the house.

"So what did you tell Tori?" Beck simply asked while watching the movie and Jade immediately froze, he had seen the maids walk out of the house.

"Nothing, we just talked about school" Jade lied.

"Jade, you know hate when you lie to me" Beck chuckled still hugging her but Jade started moving away from him slowly.

"I swear I didn't tell her anything" Jade insisted.

"She's been really interested in you lately" Beck commented "I'm sure you said some things you shouldn't have said"

"But I didn't, I love you…. you know that" Jade exclaimed and Beck smiled at her so Jade smiled back trying to look normal but she was panicking inside, she knew that look in Beck's eyes.

Beck suddenly slapped Jade making her fall from the couch "If you loved me, you wouldn't have talked" he raised his voice, Jade was on the floor holding her cheek and crying.

"I didn't" Jade exclaimed.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Beck screamed "I know you better than anyone, you spoke, now if you want me to forgive you, tell me exactly what you said" he ordered and Jade nodded.

"I said you weren't a bad guy, I said you do this because I push you way too hard…. I blamed everything on me" Jade informed and Beck laughed.

"See? YOU TALKED YOU BITCH, I was just trying to make sure you hadn't said anything but you did" Beck commented, he had an evil smirk on his face and Jade knew he wouldn't be easy on her.

"Please….." Jade exclaimed terrified as she moved backwards slowly.

Beck didn't even say anything; all he could think of was revenge. She had to pay for what she had done; now Tori knew everything.

Beck grabbed Jade's hair and slammed her against the table "No, Beck, please…" she screamed.

"SHUT UP" He kicked her stomach which caused her to start breathing heavily, he started walking around her and kicked her again but this time on her legs.

"Please Beck stop it, please…" she begged, her mouth was bleeding and her whole body hurt.

"You shouldn't have talked" He commented before punching Jade's face and kicking her stomach again and again, Jade couldn't stop crying and he was enjoying it.

Beck grabbed Jade's head and literally dragged her all the way upstairs until her room; he didn't realize the maids were walking into the house in the exact same moment.

He threw Jade away and she landed on the edge of her bed "You are going to take all the things you said back and if Tori tries to make you go to the police you will deny everything, get it?" Beck ordered but Jade didn't answer, he grabbed her head and made her face him "get it?"

"Yes…" Jade exclaimed weakly, he nodded and smiled.

"Good" Beck kissed Jade's head "I hope you understand you deserved this, don't forget I love you but if I go to jail, we won't be able to be together and it'll be your fault" he commented as he stoke her face softly.

Jade nodded slowly as another tear ran down her damaged face, she was sitting on the ground and her head was resting on the edge of her bed "Okay, so have some rest and I'll see you soon, baby" he kissed her cheek but immediately cleaned the blood from Jade's nose "I love you" and with that he walked out of the room and then out of the house.

The maids were hidden in the kitchen and as soon as he walked out they went upstairs to check on Jade "Oh my goodness, Miss Jade" one of them exclaimed scared, Jade looked so bad, she was completely beaten up.

They put Jade in her bed and cleaned all of her injuries carefully, Jade was just staring into space emotionless with tears running down her cheeks "Miss Jade, are you okay?" the maid asked but she didn't respond.

"We should call her parents" the other maid exclaimed.

"No" Jade finally spoke.

"But Miss Jade, look at you, that boy is crazy" the maid commented.

"Don't call my parents, they won't care anyway; I'm okay I just need to be alone" Jade simply informed, the maids looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay Miss Jade, if you need something, we'll be downstairs cleaning the living room…" one of them said before they walked out of Jade's room.

Jade didn't know what she felt, she was so angry, so sad and so guilty at the same time, she knew Beck shouldn't hit her but she also felt she deserved it, everything was so confusing to her; Beck was the only person she had and if she couldn't feel safe with him then she wouldn't feel safe with anybody, Jade only wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

* * *

**I know i'm making Beck a bastard...**

**However, i hope you all liked the chapter and i know this doesn't seem a "Jori" story yet but you know, Jade and Tori can't just become lesbians in one second haha :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**You're liking the story and that is awesome! :)**

* * *

Next day at school Tori had been waiting for Jade all morning but she never arrived, she was getting worried, Jade usually never missed school; at lunch they were all sitting in their usual table when Tori joined them "Hey guys" she said nicely.

"Hi" they all answered.

"Have you seen Jade today?" Tori questioned.

"No, I think she didn't come to school today" Cat answered.

"But Jade never skips school" André commented.

"I know, it's so weird" Tori commented, Beck had been really quiet all morning and Jade wasn't there, something was wrong. "Beck, do you know why Jade isn't here?"She asked him coldly.

"I don't know, last time I saw her she was fine…maybe she fell or something" Beck starred at Tori and half smirked.

"What did you do to her?" Tori questioned madly and stood up.

"I didn't do anything she didn't deserve" Beck answered and stood up too "I love her"

"Whoa, whoa, what are you two talking about?" André asked confused, Beck and Tori were starring at each other madly.

"He hits Jade, she told me everything" Tori exclaimed.

"That is a lie Jade told you because she doesn't want to accept the fact she commits self harm" Beck informed.

"That is not true and you know it" Tori said upset.

"If I hurt Jade, why would she stay with me? Go on, call her or talk to her when she comes to school, she'll tell you the truth" Beck commented.

"Jade better be okay or you'll be in trouble" Tori informed before walking away from them, she had to see Jade.

"You hurt Jade?" Cat questioned sadly.

"No, of course not, I could never touch her" Beck lied and kept eating "Tori is imagining things, you'll see, Jade will explain everything to you"

Tori immediately went to Jade's house, she had to make sure Jade was okay; she knocked on the door desperately until one of the maids opened it "Hello" the maid exclaimed.

"Hi, is Jade here?" Tori questioned.

"Yes, she is in her room" the maid informed.

"May I come in?" Tori asked. "I'm her friend" the two maids looked at each other and nodded so Tori walked into the house.

"Listen, Miss Jade is not in conditions to see anyone right now" one of the maids informed and Tori's heart started beating faster.

"What? Why? What happened?" Tori questioned scared "Please, I need to know; is she okay?"

"She is alive…" the other maid commented.

"Look, this boy was with her yesterday….." she said.

"Beck?" Tori asked and they nodded.

"Yes, they were watching a movie but when we came back he was dragging Miss Jade upstairs and the living room was a complete disaster, the glass table was broken, there was blood on the floor and everything was just a mess" one of them explained "when he left, we went upstairs and Miss Jade was completely beaten up but she didn't allow us to call the police or her parents"

"Oh god….." Tori exclaimed hurt and sadly. "I need to see her, she needs to denounce Beck" Tori went upstairs and Jade's door was half open, she sighed before walking in.

Jade was sitting on her sofa with a blanket on her body, her face was so damaged, she had her previous bruise and a new one on her other cheek, a few smaller marks and cuts in her lips, Tori couldn't see her body since she was wearing a sweater and had the blanket on but her face was enough to break Tori's heart in millions of pieces "Hey" Tori tried to say but her voice cracked, she wanted to start crying but she had to be strong for Jade.

"I wanna be alone" Jade commented emotionless.

"Jade, I just want to help you…. this is not okay" Tori exclaimed as she walked towards Jade.

"I shouldn't have told you anything in the first place" Jade turned around to completely face Tori but her stomach hurt "Oww" she closed her eyes in pain and took a deep breath.

"Jade, he was gonna do this sooner or later, you need to break up with him" Tori exclaimed seriously.

"He is all I have" Jade raised her voice.

"HE IS GONNA KILL YOU" Tori screamed and Jade looked down "Listen, I haven't said anything to my dad but if you don't want to help yourself I will"

"Don't" Jade said coldly "If you denounce Beck, I'll say everything is a lie"

"Jade, you need to understand, he is not gonna change, it'll get worse and next time you might not have the chance to stop him because it'll be too late" Tori commented "I don't want you to die, can you understand that?" Tori had tears in her eyes.

"But I love him" Jade exclaimed "I don't want him to go to jail"

"So you want him to kick you to death instead?" Tori asked and Jade looked down again.

"He is all I have; if I died my parents wouldn't care, nobody would care so I got nothing to lose" Jade commented.

"I would care, god Jade if something bad happened to you I wouldn't be able to handle life knowing I could have helped you" Tori informed and Jade looked into her eyes sadly.

"You really care? After all the things I have done to you" Jade said and Tori nodded.

"Yes, after all those things I care" Jade started crying, she wanted to listen to Tori and denounce Beck but then all the nice memories she had with him started running through her head, she couldn't send him to jail.

"Listen, I will talk to him and if he doesn't wanna change, I'll do it…..I promise" Jade informed, Tori sighed disappointedly but at least Jade considered denouncing him an option.

"Okay, now if you don't mind I'd like to spend the rest of the day taking care of you" Tori commented and Jade half smiled.

"Okay, I guess I need some company" Jade answered, Tori spent the rest of the day in Jade's house, they had lunch and dinner together and when it was night time Tori left.

Next day Jade arrived to school in her own car since Beck didn't pick her up as usual, she walked into Hollywood Arts wearing jeans, a shirt, a jacket and sunglasses but her bruises were too big to hide.

Beck was standing in front of her locker waiting for her "Hey babe, I've missed you" he kissed her sweetly and Jade half smiled while taking off her sunglasses.

"We need to talk" Jade informed seriously.

"What do you wanna talk about? Can it wait?" Beck asked while fake smiling since there were too many people around and most of them were staring at Jade, it wasn't usual to see her covered with bruises.

Tori, Cat, André and Robbie were standing by the stairs looking at them "Holy chizz, look at Jade's face" Robbie exclaimed surprised.

"I told you Beck hits her" Tori commented upset "I'm nervous, I really hope she reacts"

"Tori, you must be imaginating things, I can't picture Beck landing a hand on Jade" André said and Tori rolled her eyes, she didn't have time or energy to try to convince them, they would notice with time.

"Beck, I'm tired of you abusing me whenever you want, I love you, I do but please, you have to stop, if you want this relationship to last you need to change" Jade said seriously, she was trying to look strong but she was frightened inside.

"You're crazy, I don't need to change, baby, you do" Beck exclaimed and kept smiling.

"No, it's not only me, you also have to change" Jade raised her voice and Beck grabbed her arm madly but trying to stay calm.

"Listen, if you don't stop with this right now you'll regret later" he whispered on her ear and Jade moved her arm away from him.

"Don't touch me like that ever again" Jade ordered, she was tired of Beck beating her up any time he wanted.

By that point almost everyone had gone to class, only them and the gang were there "You need to shut the fuck up, Jade, I'm serious" Beck started changing as soon as he realized everyone had left, he hadn't seen the gang.

"No, you need to stop!" Jade almost screamed.

"I said shut up" Beck exclaimed loudly and slapped Jade across the face hard.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you?" André immediately screamed as the four of them ran towards Beck and Jade, who was on the floor by that moment.

"Self harm uh?" Robbie exclaimed upset; he hated the idea of men hurting women

Tori and Cat helped Jade to stand up; she had some blood in her lip. "This is none of your business" Beck exclaimed madly. "Jade, come here immediately" Beck ordered and tried to grab her arm but André stepped in on his way.

"She is not going with you anywhere" Tori informed madly as she walked between André and Robbie who were standing in front of the girls.

"What's your fucking problem? Jade has always been a bitch to you" Beck commented

"You're a coward, you enjoy hitting a woman? It makes you feel like a man?" Tori asked upset

"Move, Tori, I don't wanna hurt you" Beck exclaimed seriously.

"Go ahead, do it, I'm not afraid of you" Tori responded bravely.

"This is not over" Beck exclaimed coldly as he starred at Jade before walking away.

* * *

**So yeah, now everyone knows and they all are in Jade's side but if you think the story is over, you're wrong ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, i don't have anything to say so enjoy and keep those reviews coming! **

* * *

The gang decided it wasn't a good day to be at school so they all went to Tori's house "It's okay, Jadey, you can show us" Cat exclaimed and Jade nodded, they wanted her to show them her bruises.

Jade took off her jacket and her shirt, she was wearing a strapless top which exposed her damaged arms and top part of her back; she had a lot of big and small bruises all over her arms, she turned around and grabbed her hair so they could see the top of her back, it had two big bruises. "Oh Jade…" Robbie said sadly. Jade pulled up her top revealing her back which had a massive bruise and her stomach which had a few marks from the kicks.

"God…" Tori covered her mouth and Jade closed her eyes, Jade pulled down her pants but she was wearing a pair of shorts so they just got to see her legs, which were covered in bruises and cuts, after they had seen all of her injuries, she got fully dressed again and sat down next to Cat.

"That coward" André said madly.

"He started with slaps, then he started punching me and kicking me… it got worse every time" Jade informed looking down.

"Jade, why didn't you tell us anything?" André questioned.

"Because I didn't want to break up with Beck, I still don't know if I want to do it" Jade commented "I should just apologize"

"You're crazy, he should apologize before going to jail" Robbie exclaimed.

"He is not going to jail, if you think I will denounce him you're crazy" Jade informed seriously.

"Jade, please, he has to pay for what he's done" Tori said.

"It's just a period, he'll get over it, I can't send him to jail I just can't" Jade commented. "You all have to promise me you won't say anything"

"But he has to pay, Jade" André exclaimed upset.

"No, you're not gonna touch him or accuse him of anything, am I clear?" Jade ordered "I didn't show you my body for you to go tell everybody I have been beaten up by my own boyfriend"

"But Jadey" Cat insisted "He has to be denounced"

"Stop it, Cat" Jade ordered madly "If you guys tell anybody about this or go to the cops, I will deny everything; I will make sure they don't believe you and I'm not stupid, without me you can't send Beck to jail" They all looked at each other and sighed upset while shaking their heads.

"Okay" Tori simply said.

"Good, now I'll go home and see you guys tomorrow….." and with that Jade left the house.

"She won't denounce him" André said madly "What's wrong with her? Can't she see all those bruises?" he stood up.

"It's normal, André, she doesn't want to accept the fact Beck won't change" Tori said and sighed "It will take time, as for now she is not with him anymore…..that should be good"

"Poor Jadey" Cat commented sadly and Robbie put his arm around her.

"Don't feel bad, Cat, she'll get better" Robbie exclaimed nicely.

"As long as she is not with Beck, she will" André commented.

The next five days went by calmly, Beck hadn't been going to school which was weird but good "Hey, how are you feeling?" Tori asked Jade, who was standing by her locker.

"Better, my stomach doesn't hurt as much anymore but I'm worried about Beck" Jade commented worriedly "I haven't seen him in like a week" Tori rolled her eyes and sighed at her.

"That is good, Jade, you don't need to see him" Tori answered.

"What if something bad happened to him?" Jade questioned.

"He is fine, he is just scared because he must think you denounced him" Tori commented.

"I hope so…." Jade exclaimed before walking away, Tori really wanted to get closer to Jade but Jade was so distant and cold, she could be dying inside, yet she wouldn't show it and that killed Tori.

Later that day Jade was in her house watching TV calmly when she got a phone call, she immediately froze when she saw who was calling her, it was Beck but after a few seconds she finally answered. "Hello" Jade exclaimed nervously.

"Jade?" he asked.

"Yes…" she answered.

"Jade, I need you….. "His voice sounded so weird, it seemed he had been crying "I just can't live without you"

"Beck, you shouldn't be calling me" Jade exclaimed trying to be strong.

"I know, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I should have never hurt you the way I did…." Beck started crying "I just wanna die, that's the only thing I deserve" Jade's eyes wide open in fear.

"No, you just need time" Jade said.

"I wanted to hear your voice for the last time…. I'm sorry" and with that he hung up.

"NO, BECK NO OH MY GOD…." Jade screamed and called him back but he didn't answer so she got in her car quickly and made her way to Beck's RV.

She walked into the RV to see Beck on the floor holding a photo of her and crying, there was a gun next to him "Beck!" Jade exclaimed sadly.

"Jade, you're here….. God heard my prayers" Beck commented as he stood up. "I wanted to see you one last time"

"What are you doing?" Jade questioned scared.

"I can't live knowing I hurt you… I'm the worst person alive" Beck said and grabbed the gun.

"Beck please put that thing down" Jade exclaimed terrified.

"I can't, I just need to die knowing you've forgiven me" Beck said as he pointed the gun to his head.

"No! Beck please don't….. I forgive you" Jade exclaimed "Please, don't kill yourself, please"

"Life is nothing without you" Beck answered and closed his eyes ready to pull the trigger.

"NO" Jade hugged him "We can fix this, we'll get over it, I promise…." She exclaimed.

"Would you really take me back?" Beck asked.

"Yes, yes Beck, I want you back, I want things to be like before or even better, I need you" Jade started crying a little while hugging him.

"Do you still love me?" Beck questioned.

"Yes, I still love you" she answered "Now please give me the gun…." She grabbed it from Beck's hand and he hugged her back.

"I love you…" he exclaimed.

"I love you too" She said and dropped the gun.

"Things will be different from now on, I promise I won't touch you ever again" Beck exclaimed.

"You promise?" Jade asked still hugging him.

"I promise" he answered with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Beck is smart... **

**I know you all must be like "NO, JADE, DON'T" But oh well, she is "in love" with him.**

**However, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, i know it was short but i couldn't make it longer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**I am so happy that you're liking the story! :D I have the feeling you're gonna like this chapter, i hope so.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Next day Tori and the gang were standing by Tori's locker waiting for Jade to show up "Where is Jade?" Cat questioned.

"I don't know she should be here by now" Tori answered.

"She is here….." André informed, Tori and Cat turned around to see Jade and Beck walking together, he had his arm around her shoulders and they were smiling; Tori had never felt so angry and sad at the same time, she couldn't believe Jade had forgiven Beck after everything he had done, Tori was really disappointed and upset.

"Jade…." Robbie said disappointedly.

"What are you doing with him?" Tori questioned upset.

"Yes, Jade, do you want us to give you a mirror so you remember what he did to you?" André asked madly.

"Listen, Beck and I are back together and he promised me things will change, I don't want to hear any of you complain about it" Jade commented coldly.

"But Jade" Cat exclaimed.

"Stop it" Jade raised her voice.

"He is gonna end up killing you!" Tori raised her voice too; Beck was just looking at them with a smirk on his face.

"He won't" Jade shouted back.

"Jade, you can't do this, you can't get back together with him" Tori said madly.

"I can do whatever I want because it is MY life, now go get yourself one and leave us alone" Jade simply said "Let's go, Beck" they both started walking away and Tori kicked the lockers in frustration.

"This can't be happening" Tori said.

"He doesn't regret anything, did you see his face? He was enjoying all this" André exclaimed madly.

"Guys, Jade is not stupid, she'll realize he is lying sooner or later" Robbie commented.

"After this, I am starting to doubt that" André responded.

"What if Beck kills her?" Cat questioned worriedly.

"We won't let him" Tori answered.

"It's not on us, Tori, it's on her, if she doesn't break up with him she'll end up dead" André commented "we can't help her"

"Of course we can, we won't give up on her" Tori said seriously "at least I won't"

"Tori….." Cat said sadly.

"Listen guys, Jade is blinded by Beck, she believes everything he says and that won't change unless he does something wrong, we have to be there for her when that happens because it'll happen, hopefully sooner than later" Tori commented

"Okay" they all answered, now they just had to wait for Beck to take off his mask in front of Jade, hopefully they wouldn't have to wait for too long.

A month later Beck was still acting nice and Jade really thought he had changed, things were like before or even better now but in reality Beck was just trying to keep her calm until there was no proof against him.

"It's been a month, how long is this gonna take?" Tori asked upset, the gang was sitting in their regular table and Beck and Jade were two tables away.

"I don't know, Tori, Beck has been acting nice all this time….maybe he really did change" Cat commented.

"No, he didn't, he is lying… he doesn't love Jade and Jade doesn't love him, she is just confused" Tori commented and they looked at each other.

"She seems pretty in love to me" Robbie said.

"WELL, SHE IS NOT" Tori almost screamed and realized they were looking at her weirdly. "Jade is confused and Beck is taking advantage of that but she is not in love with him, I know she is not" Tori insisted.

"Yeah….. Is there something you wanna talk about?" André asked.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked back.

"Well, you've been really interested in Jade lately…" Cat commented.

"I'm just worried about her, she is my friend" Tori said.

"She is our friend too but the way you talk about her and the way you defend her is just….. not normal" Cat exclaimed and Tori raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean it's not normal?" Tori asked upset.

"Don't take this in the wrong way; we would totally support you if you are a lesbian" André exclaimed nicely and Tori stood up.

"You are hallucinating" Tori exclaimed upset.

"Tori, there is nothing to be ashamed of" Cat exclaimed sweetly. "But I don't think Jade is a lesbian" she said sadly.

"I'm not ashamed and I don't care, I just….. You're all crazy" Tori said madly and walked away.

"She is in denial" Cat sighed.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure she is a lesbian" André commented "Too bad because I liked her but oh well"

Later that day Tori, when it was night time was home alone watching TV, she had been thinking about what her friends said but she didn't know what to believe, she felt something for Jade but it was confusing and she had never liked any other girl before Jade.

She was lost in her thoughts when someone knocked the door "Coming!" Tori exclaimed loudly and started walking towards the door, when she opened it, her heart stopped "Jade!"

Jade was in front of her crying, her eye and cheek were bruised again, her hair was a mess and she had marks from Beck's hands on her arms "May I come in?" Jade finally asked, Tori hadn't asked her to come in because she was too surprised to see her there.

"Yes, of course, come in" Tori closed the door once Jade was inside "What happened?" she asked surprised and tears started streaming down Jade's pale and damaged face again.

"Beck" Jade exclaimed sadly "We were in his RV and he…. He tried to force me to have sex with him, I said no and he got mad, he punched me and said I had to be a good girlfriend but I didn't wanna do it, he took off my jacket and started kissing me" Jade explained "I was panicking, I hit his head with the lamp and ran away, I didn't know where else to go, my house is not safe" she finished, there was mascara all over her face and it broke Tori's heart.

"Oh god" Tori hugged Jade and she hugged her back "You're safe here, he is not gonna touch ever again I promise" Tori exclaimed.

"Can I stay for the night? Do you think your parents won't mind?" Jade broke the hug to ask her.

"Of course you can stay, I'm home alone and my parents wouldn't mind" Tori answered and smiled at Jade who half smiled back and wiped away the tears in her face.

"I know you're already doing too much but can I please take a shower and borrow some of your clothes? I feel so dirty, Beck's spit is all over my body" Jade commented disgusted.

"Of course, go shower and take whatever you want from my closet" Tori exclaimed nicely and Jade nodded, she went upstairs and Tori stayed in her living room, she could not believe Jade was there and beaten up again but at the same time she was happy, it was so confusing.

Half an hour later Jade came downstairs with her hair wet and wearing one of Tori's pajamas, she sat down next to Tori and stayed quiet, she didn't know what to say, she felt so embarrassed.

Tori didn't know what to say either but the silence was killing them both "I'm sorry!" Jade finally said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"You guys told me he would do it again and he did, I should have listened" Jade commented.

"It's okay, Jade, I'm just glad you finally opened your eyes and I hope this time you won't close them again" Tori exclaimed and Jade shook her head.

"No, It's not gonna happen….. Beck will never change" Jade exclaimed seriously "and it's sad, you know... he was the only person I had" she sighed sadly.

"That is not true, you have me and Cat and André and Robbie" Tori commented.

"It's not the same, I mean my parents are always travelling and they clearly don't care about me, I had this dark period long time ago…. No one except Beck knows about it, I used to cut myself and do stuff like that to avoid pain, I know, it's stupid…" Jade explained "But it made me feel better, however Beck helped me and he became the only person I would go to when I was sad or angry or depressed and he would make me feel loved and worth it, he became a part of me and that part just died"

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry" Tori exclaimed "it's not stupid and I'm glad you got over it, at least Beck had a positive impact in your life but it's time to move on and you need to know you're not alone" She said and grabbed Jade's hands "I will always be here for you"

Jade was looking into Tori's eyes and she saw truth in her words, she wanted to be there for her and Jade wanted to let her in, Tori made her feel good and loved, she didn't know exactly what she felt for Tori but it was a nice feeling.

Jade was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly felt Tori's lips against hers…

* * *

**YAY JORI FIRST KISS!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**I'll update as soon as i can, i promise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY THERE!**

**You guys are enjoying the story and that is great but i also want to point out something i didn't like.**

**An annon reviewed saying this:**

** _"NO , NO , NO , JADE IS NOT A LESBIAN! STORY WAS PERFECT UNTIL THAT ! YOU RUINDED IT! PLEASE JADE IS _****_NOT LESBIAN ! :((((((((" _**

**_First_ of all, in case you didn't read the summary, this is a JORI story, i think i made that clear. Second of all, i don't like your attitude towards gay people, you reviewed on my other story mentioning you don't want me to make Jade a lesbian too, which is not nice from you, annon and as a last comment, I didn't "ruin" MY story, it was meant to be like this, if you don't like Jori or gay people, DO NOT READ IT! **

**Okay that's all i have to say about that review, now enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jade's eyes wide open as soon as Tori started kissing her, she immediately broke the kiss and moved back, it wasn't because she didn't like it, in fact she really enjoyed it but everything happened so fast and she wasn't expecting Tori to kiss her.

Tori's face turned completely red, she was so embarrassed and by looking at Jade's facial expression she supposed Jade hated her now "I…" Tori didn't even know what to say, Jade was just staring at her weirdly. "I'm sorry" she looked down trying to hide her face.

"Why did you kiss me?" Jade asked and Tori looked up to face her.

"I don't know, it wasn't me….. Well, it was but I don't know how to explain it" Tori responded nervously "I just, please forgive me….."

"So you are a lesbian?" Jade questioned.

"I don't know; I've never felt like this for any other girl" Tori informed sincerely and Jade stood up "Please, don't leave…. I promise I won't do it ever again, if you want you can sleep alone in my room and I'll take the couch" Tori exclaimed.

"I wasn't gonna leave, I just want a glass of water" Jade chuckled and walked to the kitchen, she found the situation funny. "That was intense" she said as she sat down again holding the glass of water. Tori was just looking down feeling terribly embarrassed but a few seconds later Jade started laughing and Tori looked at her surprised and confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Tori questioned confused.

"Because you are hilarious" Jade said and stopped laughing "But seriously, listen, Tori…" Jade became serious and put the glass on the little table "I don't really know how to feel about this, I mean after being with Beck for such a long time and after everything I've been through the past month, I don't know if I want to be in a relationship" Jade explained

"Wait, you're telling me if it wasn't for Beck and the fact you're sensitive now you would consider dating me?" Tori asked curiously, she was praying for Jade to say yes, after kissing her she realized she really did love Jade not only as a friend.

"Maybe, I don't know, Tori I have never been in a relationship with another girl….. You would be like the first one but I'm open to the idea" Jade half smiled "I just don't feel it's the right time for me to be emotionally involved with anybody right now….." Tori nodded and looked down a little disappointedly.

Tori understood Jade's situation and she was actually surprised at Jade's reaction to the kiss, she expected Jade to yell at her and leave but instead they had a deep mature conversation "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, you've been a really nice and supportive friend after all the things I've done to you and I really appreciate that, maybe in the future we could…" Jade exclaimed but didn't know how to finish.

"Do you still love Beck?" Tori asked seriously.

"No, I mostly think my relationship with him became a routine and I always felt the need to be with him but he made sure to kill that feeling with every kick, every slap, every punch and every insult" Jade explained and Tori half smiled, at least Jade had given her hope.

Later that night when they were tired they decided to go to bed "Go ahead, take the bed, I'll just grab a blanket" Tori informed.

"Tori, honestly I would feel way better sleeping on the couch and you in your bed, I'm the guest and I invited myself so…" Jade commented.

"No way, you're the guest and I invited you, take the bed seriously" Tori insisted, she wanted to make sure Jade was comfortable the whole time.

"Listen, if you don't sleep in this bed I won't sleep in it either, I prefer the floor" Jade said seriously.

"Ugh but I want you to take the bed" Tori exclaimed.

"Well, I want you to take the bed too" Jade responded "I would probably have accepted this before but now, I just can't I'll feel bad knowing you're on a couch while I'm in your bed"

"Can we just-"Tori didn't finish and Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Share the bed?" Jade asked and Tori looked down embarrassed.

"Look, if after what happened, you feel uncomfortable I totally understand" Tori said and Jade chuckled.

"I am perfectly fine with it, also I don't wanna be alone" Jade commented and Tori smiled, they both got in bed and turned off the lights.

Tori was tired but she couldn't sleep, Jade West was sleeping with her, she was smiling like an idiot while staring at the asleep Jade, she looked so beautiful and so fragile, she was nothing like the Jade Tori was used to.

Tori started stroking Jade's face softly trying not to wake her up but a few seconds later Jade's phone rang, Tori immediately stood up and started looking for it before Jade woke up, it was on her table.

Tori grabbed Jade's phone and saw the upcoming call was from Beck, she declined it but Beck kept calling and it wasn't long before the sound woke Jade up "What's happening?" she asked while rubbing her eyes and saw Tori holding her phone.

"Um…." Tori didn't know what to say, she didn't want to worry Jade but Beck wouldn't quit calling her.

"Who's calling? Is it Beck?" Jade questioned nervously and Tori nodded.

"You don't have to answer" Tori exclaimed.

"He won't stop, he must think I'm home alone….."Jade said and stood up too, the next time Beck called she answered and just listened.

"Jade, Jade come on….. I'm outside, come open the door and let me in, I know you want to have some fun" Beck exclaimed and it seemed he was a little drunk "I forgive you for breaking my lamp in my head, I won't punish you for it unless you want me to.. " he laughed, Jade and Tori were just listening. "Jade, open the fucking door right now or I'll break a window"

"Leave me alone, I'm not your girlfriend anymore" Jade exclaimed and told Tori to stay quiet.

"You'll always be mine, don't you understand? You love me and I love you" Beck said and Jade could hear he was knocking her door really loudly.

"If you don't get out of my property right now, I'll call the cops" Jade threatened seriously.

"You wouldn't" Beck said.

"I would, god I so would and with all my pretty bruises, I'm sure the cops won't be nice to you" Jade exclaimed seriously and Beck stayed quiet "I don't love you and you don't love me, just move on, leave me alone" Tori was really proud of Jade for being strong enough to break up with Beck for real and in that way.

"You can't talk to me like that" Beck said madly and it sounded like he threw a glass bottle against the wall. "I'm gonna get in and you'll regret every word you just said but don't worry, I'll also make you feel like a woman" he laughed.

"I'm not alone, there are two other women in my house right now and the driver came back from vacation" Jade lied, the driver was still on vacation but there actually were two women in the house, Jade didn't want to put them in danger.

"I don't care, the only thing I can think about right now is all the things I'm going to do with you and your precious body" He chuckled and Jade closed her eyes, she could imagine those things. "Come on, open the door, don't make it hard" he insisted.

"No, Beck, I won't open the door and you won't do anything to me, go find a slut and have sex with her" Jade exclaimed madly but Beck only laughed.

"Why would I have to go find a slut? I already have one and I want to see her right now, open the fucking door" He ordered getting angrier and angrier.

Suddenly Beck heard police cars coming, Jade and Tori heard them through the phone and looked at each other surprised "You did, you little bitch called the cops….." Beck exclaimed as he literally ran away towards his car "You're gonna regret for doing this"

* * *

**Yes, Beck is a crazy and dangerous bastard!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, i hope you all had a merry christmas surrounded by your loved ones and eating a lot! :)**

**I didn't update before because you know, it was christmas and i didn't think you guys would spend your day reading but it's not christmas anymore so...Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade hung up and immediately called her house, one of the maids answered and told her everything was fine, Beck had left. "Wow… Beck is crazy" Tori commented and Jade sighed.

"What am I gonna do now?" Jade asked worriedly.

"What do you mean? You don't have to worry about anything, you can stay here all the time you need until Beck is in prison" Tori commented nicely but Jade shook her head.

"You don't understand, Beck won't be in prison for long if I denounce him… his uncle is an important lawyer, when he comes out I'll be more than dead" Jade said scared.

"No, no, you won't" Tori answered "I don't think his uncle will get him out of jail if you accuse him of attempt of rape and abuse"

"My parents won't send me money enough to afford a good lawyer; I don't know what to do" Jade was so worried and scared of Beck.

"Jade, listen, you don't have to worry about anything, I'll help you" Tori hugged her and Jade hugged her back.

"Are we going to school tomorrow?" Jade broke the hug.

"I guess…." Tori answered.

"I'll have to borrow your clothes" Jade commented and Tori smiled.

"Of course, I just hope you like them…." Tori said. "Can we go back to sleep?" Jade nodded and they both got back in bed.

Next day they both showered and got dressed, Jade borrowed a pair of dark jeans and the darkest shirt she found in Tori's closet. Jade and Tori walked into school together, the gang had been waiting for Tori but when they saw Jade, they got surprised, especially because Jade had bruises again.

"Hi" Tori exclaimed nicely.

"Hey" they all said while starring at Jade.

"What are you two doing together?" André questioned curiously.

"And why is Jade wearing your clothes?" Cat asked and smiled suspiciously, Jade and Tori looked at each other while shaking their heads.

"Listen guys, yesterday was crazy" Tori exclaimed "Can I-?" she turned to Jade.

"Sure" Jade answered and sighed.

"Jade came to my house last night crying, she was beaten up again and well, the thing is Beck tried to rape her, she hit him with a lamp and ran away" Tori explained "She stayed for the night and Beck called her, they had a discussion through the phone, Beck thought Jade was home alone and tried to break into her house but one of the maids called the cops, he threatened her and well….. Jade doesn't want to be alone so she is gonna move to my house for a while" she finished, Jade was only nodding as Tori spoke, she felt embarrassed because they had warned her and she had basically told them to shut up.

"I'm sorry, Jade" Robbie exclaimed.

"Where is that coward? I want to face him, let's see if he is brave enough to hit a man" André said madly.

"It's okay, André, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me" Jade said.

"I don't think he'll come to school, he must know he will get in trouble if he comes here…" Cat commented and they nodded.

Indeed Beck didn't come to school that day, later at Tori's house, Jade and Tori walked into the living room to see Tori's parents there. "Hey!" Tori exclaimed surprised. "I thought you guys were gonna come back until tomorrow"

"Yeah but they called your dad from work and well, we had to come back" Tori's mom informed, Jade was just standing by Tori's side with two medium sized suitcases. "Hello Jade…." she said awkwardly and looked at her suitcases confused.

"Hi" Jade answered and smiled awkwardly as well.

"Listen…" Tori began to explain but her mom interrupted her.

"God, what happened to your face?" Tori's mom questioned surprised when Jade took the sunglasses off.

"That's what I want to talk about with you" Tori said.

"Tori, don't worry, I'll tell them" Jade exclaimed and took a deep breath before looking at Tori's parents again. "My boy-, ex-boyfriend abuses me…." Jade informed "It's been happening for a while but I always forgave him until he tried to rape me two days ago, he tried to break into my house, the maids called the cops so he left but he threatened me and I asked Tori if I could stay here for a while or until my parents come back" she finished.

"No, she didn't ask me, I told her she could stay here all the time she needed" Tori said.

"Where are your parents, darling?" Tori's dad questioned.

"Europe" Jade simply informed "They should come back next month but I don't know, sometimes they just decide to go on another trip and call me once they are far away"

"So your parents are never with you?" Tori's mom asked surprised and Jade nodded.

"But don't worry, as long as I'm here and if you agree with me staying here, I'll cooperate with money, you don't have to keep me; my parents send me an amount of money every month and I have credit cards….. and-" Jade commented but Tori's mom cut her off.

"Oh no, honey, you don't have to pay us anything and of course you can stay" she said.

"Yes and also, you have to denounce that boy" Tori's dad exclaimed "That's my only condition for you to stay" Jade looked down and nodded.

Tori's mom hugged Jade, she felt so bad for her. "Oh Jade, I'm so sorry but you are safe now!" she exclaimed and Jade smiled nicely "Honey, we have to clean up the guests room" she looked at her husband.

"But where are we gonna put all the stuff we have in there?" her husband questioned.

"I can sleep on the couch" Jade commented, she was really trying to be nice and considered, after everything they were doing for her she couldn't make them do more.

"Of course not" Tori said seriously "Don't worry, Jade is gonna sleep with me"

"You okay with that, Jade?" Tori's mom asked Jade and she nodded, she didn't mind sleeping with Tori and Tori was more than happy to have Jade with her.

"Good, so girls, go upstairs and Tori, help her unpack her stuff" Tori's dad exclaimed and they started walking towards the stairs "Oh and Jade, when you're done, come downstairs, you're coming with me to police station to denounce your boyfriend" He informed

"Ex-boyfriend, dad" Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, ex-boyfriend, I'm gonna make sure he gets arrested tonight" Tori's dad exclaimed and Jade nodded, she didn't feel comfortable with that because she knew Beck would get out sooner or later and then she would be in trouble but she had to do it.

After Tori and Jade unpacked her stuff, they both went to the police station with Tori's parents. "Okay Jade, tell us what happened" a cop exclaimed, she was sitting by Tori's side while Tori's mom was behind her and Tori's dad was standing next to the cop; There was another cop writing everything they said in the corner of the office.

"It started almost as soon as we got back together two months ago, he started with simple things like slaps and insults, then he got more violent and stared punching me, pressing and shaking my arms, after he started kicking me and throwing stuff at me…. and two days ago he tried to rape me but I escaped" Jade explained.

"Why didn't you denounce this abuse before?" the cop asked.

"Because I didn't want him to go to jail and I was scared" Jade answered.

"Okay Miss West, now we have to photograph the marks from the abuse you've suffered" the cop informed and stood up indicating her to stand up too. "Follow me" they all walked out of the office and into another room. "Okay, I know this is uncomfortable but you have to take off your clothes, not all of them, we only need to see your bruises" he ordered, there was woman cop holding a camera pointing to the white wall.

"Jade, if you want Mrs. or Miss Vega to leave, just say it" the cop commented.

"No, it's okay…" Jade said.

Jade took off her shirt slowly and then her pants, staying only in a pair of shorts and a little top, she felt uncomfortable but that was necessary; She opened her arms showing the marks from Beck's hands, she turned around so they could see the marks on her back.

"That is awful" Tori's mom commented sadly; they took photos of her legs, arms, face, back and stomach, every mark was important.

After, Jade dressed up again and they went back to the previous office "Okay, Miss West, two officers are on their way to Beck Oliver's house"

Beck had been in his RV all day, he was so angry with Jade for calling the cops on him the previous night, he was just waiting so he could make her pay for it; Suddenly someone knocked his door which was weird but he opened it only to see two police officers standing outside "Beck Oliver?" one of them asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"You're under arrest for attempt of rape and physical abuse against Miss Jade West"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Please review!**

**Oh and by the way, If you like my writing and would like to read another story by me, request it on your review or private message me, i need new ideas and if i like yours i might write it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys sorry for not updating in forever but my computer got a virus and they had to reset it and i lost everything, including the two next chapters of my two stories so i had to re-write them.**

**Not gonna lie, the chapter i had was amazing but i forgot it so i just tried to make this one almost as good, i hope you all like it.**

**Okay i know the laws i'm gonna be talking about and all that is probably gonna be wrong but whatever, it's fiction so enjoy!**

* * *

Jade and the Vega's walked out of the office to see Beck handcuffed being put into a cell, his mother and father were walking behind him "Don't worry, son, we'll get you out of here" His father said.

"There you are you bitch" Beck's mother slapped Jade violently.

"Whoa, easy there" Tor's dad and other cop held the angry woman back.

"Yes, Martha, calm down" Beck's dad, whose names was Jerry said.

"How can you ask me to calm down? This bitch put our son in jail" Martha exclaimed angrily.

"You're a woman, you should be on her side" Tori's mom said upset.

"My Beck is a good boy, he's never been in trouble before" Martha said "I told him you would bring him problems, you're a bad person, you're a whore, you're not even pretty I don't know what Beck saw on you"

Jade was just standing there listening to Beck's mother "Okay, you need to stop, can't you see her face?" Tori questioned "Beck's abused her for a long time and you are here defending him, you look like an idiot" Tori wouldn't usually disrespect an adult but that woman was crossing the line.

"Martha, you won't get anything from talking to this….. Young woman" Jerry exclaimed "Beck won't be in there for long anyway"

"Well, he is accused of attempt of rape and physical violence so I think he will" Mr. Vega commented.

"No, he won't" Jerry smirked and grabbed his wife's arm.

"I really hope you die" Martha told Jade as she walked away.

"Don't listen to her, let's go" Tori put an arm around Jade's shoulders and walked out of the police station followed by her parents.

About an hour later, Beck's uncle, lawyer Brad, arrived "Oh thank god, you're here" Jerry said.

"Hello, okay I need you to tell me everything, what charges is Beck arrested for? Who denounced him?" Brad asked.

"He is charged with attempt of rape and physical abuse towards his ex-girlfriend" Jerry explained.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, that is serious, if she hires a good lawyer Beck could spend at least twenty years in jail" Brad commented worriedly. "What's the name of the girl?"

"Jade West" Martha informed.

"West? Her dad is really rich man, he hired me once" Brad said "Well, if they hire a good lawyer we are in trouble"

"But they don't care about her" Martha commented.

"Did you see her parents tonight?"

"No, she was with some cop and his family" Jerry said and Brad nodded.

"Gonna make a couple calls, I'll be right back" Brad walked away and came back about five minutes later with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna get Beck out of here" he informed.

"Really?" Martha questioned happily.

"Yes, Jade's parents are in Europe and they are not coming back until next month, they send Jade an amount of money every month but it's not enough to afford a good lawyer so they will assign her one and those are usually new in this business so I'll destroy them" Brad said proudly.

"Wonderful" Martha said happily.

"Yes but I need to make her look terrible, the jury has to believe she's not innocent and I might have to use some tricks…" Brad commented. "Especially for the attempt of rape charge"

"Do what you need to do, Beck is innocent and that girl has probably slept with half of her classmates" Martha said upset.

"Don't worry, they will believe that" Brad said and smirked.

"Thank you, how much do you want?" Jerry asked.

"Take this as a favor, Beck is my only nephew" James commented and they smiled; A week later they were all in court.

"Okay Miss Jade, can you please tell us what happened to your face?" her lawyer, whom indeed had been assigned to her, asked.

"My ex-boyfriend punched me" Jade responded.

"Can you see him?" he asked and Jade pointed to Beck, Brad smiled and shook his head, this was gonna be easy.

"Could you please tell us more?"

"It started about two months ago, when we got back together, he only slapped me at first, then he started punching me, pressing and shaking my arms, then he started kicking me and throwing stuff at me and over a week ago he tried to rape me" Jade explained.

"What did you do?" Jade sighed; she knew that lawyer wasn't good.

"I escaped?" she answered.

"That's all" the lawyer finished and Brad stood up.

"Hello Miss Jade" Brad said "So you just said my client tried to abuse you sexually, right?"

"Yes, he did" Jade simply answered.

"We'll see, now you also said Beck has been abusing you for two months" Brad said and Jade nodded "Why didn't you denounce him before?"

"Because I loved him" Jade answered.

"So you preferred to be beaten up rather than to break up with him? That doesn't sound like he was that bad" Brad commented.

"He was, god he's been hitting me all this time" Jade said upset.

"Then why didn't you break up with him?" Brad questioned.

"I was scared" Jade said.

"You first said you loved him and now you're saying you were scared? What should we believe?" Brad asked "I understand you're a very good actress, that's what your teachers say"

"Thank you" Jade said coldly.

"I also understand your classmates are scared of you" Brad commented and Jade raised an eyebrow at him "Yes, they all comment you're kind of aggressive and rude, that doesn't sound like an abuse victim"

"What are you talking about? Beck has abused me for two months you idiot" Jade was getting angry.

"Whoa, control your temperament" Brad said "I'm just saying everyone thinks Beck is a nice boy incapable of hurting a woman, especially his loved girlfriend and you're here trying to put him in a cell using lies because you got mad"

"I'm not lying" Jade exclaimed.

"How can we be sure you didn't hire someone to hit you so you could make up this act or maybe you hurt yourself? It wouldn't be the first time, I understand you used to self harm to get attention, the attention nobody except Beck, the boy you are trying to put in jail, gave you" Brad commented.

"That doesn't have anything to do with this" Jade said with tears in her eyes, Tori was just watching as her heart broke into pieces, that lawyer was destroying her.

"Going back to the rape thing, are you sure he tried to rape you?" Brad asked suspiciously.

"Yes, how could I be mistaking that?" Jade answered.

"Maybe you're not mistaking, only not saying the truth" Brad said "There are some boys who say you're not exactly shy when it comes to sex"

"What are you talking about?" Jade questioned confused.

"Well, there are twenty seven men who affirm they've had sex with you in the past two years, four of those men are married and with children or well, were because they got divorced after their little affair with you, also one of them was 16 when it happened which is considered rape, you could go to jail if he can prove it" Brad informed "Oh and it's also worth to recall, you were in a relationship with Beck Oliver half of that period"

* * *

**Sorry if you found any typos but like i literally just finished writing this and it's almost new year so i shouldn't be in my room haha.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Love ya guys, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there people!**

**Okay i told you guys i have no clue about anything related to laws, i'm just writing this in the way i want it to go!**

**So just enjoy the story and forget everything you know about laws and yes i know Beck's uncle is a bad person.**

* * *

"That is impossible" Jade exclaimed surprised "I have only been sexually involved with Beck" she informed.

"That's not what those gentlemen say" Brad exclaimed.

"They are lying" Jade raised said upset.

"Twenty seven words against yours, that doesn't sound like a lie to me, you slept with those men and cheated on Beck Oliver, how do you expect us to believe he tried to rape you?" Brad questioned.

"He did" Jade raised her voice; she had tears in her eyes by that point.

"No, he did not, you're lying and you know it" Brad raised his voice too.

"STOP IT" Jade screamed and stood up; she ran towards Tori and hugged her.

"Alright, since Miss West doesn't want to talk anymore I'll introduce you to my twenty seven witnesses" Brad informed and various men walked into the court.

They all sat down in the corner and Brad called them one by one "So Mr. Mark, could you please share your experience with Jade West with us?" Brad asked.

"Sure, well I was at this party back a year ago and I saw her drinking a beer and she was hot so I talked to her for a few hours, she wanted to be in a more private place so we went to my car and well, we had sex in there" The twenty year old man exclaimed.

"Just like that?"

"Yep, it was one of the hottest nights of my life" Mark chuckled.

"Thank you, that's all" Brad said and the man stood up.

"Okay Mr. Bryan, tell us what happened the night you met Jade West" Brad exclaimed.

"Okay, um I was driving around at night and I saw her walking alone so I offered her a ride because I thought it was dangerous for a pretty girl like her to be alone that late, she immediately said yes and got in my car, we drove around and she invited me into her house and well, we slept together…. If you know what I mean" the twenty five year old man explained.

"THAT IS A LIE" Jade stood up madly.

"Miss Jade, please remain in silence" The judge ordered and Jade sat down upset.

"Mr. Alan, please share your experience with us" Brad demanded to the forty and something year old man; he could easily be mistaken as Jade's father.

"I met her at a coffee shop, she was alone and I talked to her, we talked for hours and she asked me to give her a ride because her car wasn't working, I agree but instead we went to a hotel and she convinced me to get in….. And well, it happened" the man said embarrassed.

"What happened?" Brad asked.

"I had sex with her okay, I still regret doing it, it cost me my marriage and my family" the man said sadly.

"So you pretty much had a perfect life until you met Jade West?"

"Yes, it's sad to think this kind of young women are the future generation" he said and stood up, Jade was just there listening and exploding in rage because they were all lying, they all agreed they had met her either at coffee shops, bars, parties or just in the street.

Brad was questioning almost the last witness "Okay, you affirm you had sex with Jade two months ago right?"

"Yes, I met her at a bar and invited her to my apartment, she said yes and we slept together… well, actually we did everything but sleep" the twenty seven year old man chuckled "It was a pretty good night but she left in the morning, she had to go to school but she gave me her number"

"Her number? Could you please call the number she gave you?" Brad demanded and the man nodded, everyone remained in silence and Jade's phone rang. "Thank you, that's all"

By the time Brad finished talking to the fake witnesses Jade's reputation was on the floor and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Okay Mr. Oliver, could you please describe your relationship with Jade West?" Brad questioned and Beck nodded.

"We'd been dating for over three years and our relationship was perfect" Beck said.

"So you never fought?" Brad asked confused.

"No, no I mean obviously we had discussions and arguments but we would always fix them, Jade was a loving girlfriend, I was the only person who could see that side of her personality, it was magic" Beck commented with a smile on his face.

"Have you ever hit her?"

"No" Beck immediately responded "Well, I did once…. We were at school and she was getting on my nerves, she wouldn't quit screaming so I slapped her but that was the only time, I don't know why she is saying I've been abusing her; it's a lie"

"She also affirms you've tried to rape her" Brad commented.

"That is a lie too, I could never, the times Jade and I have had sex have been wonderful and we both have agreed to do it" Beck commented.

"So you're telling me Jade is lying about everything" Brad said.

"No, I did hit her once but I told you, I apologized and I felt really bad, I still do… I love Jade more than my own life, I can't believe I hurt her but I don't want to spend years in jail for something I already regret doing" Beck exclaimed, he looked so innocent and nice, everyone in the court except for Jade and Tori could have sworn he was saying the truth.

"What do you want? How do you expect this to end?" Brad questioned.

"I expect this to end in the best possible way, I don't wanna go to jail and I hope Jade can forgive me some day, she is a wonderful young woman, I was so stupid for not appreciating her but I hope someone else does, she deserves to be happy" Beck commented, Jade was looking down because obviously everyone thought she was the villain of the story.

"Thank you, that's all" Brad sat down and Jade's lawyer stood up.

"So you're saying you didn't abuse Jade or try to rape her" he said and Beck nodded. "Well, there are people who affirm they've seen you hit her"

"Those are probably Jade's friends, they were at school the day I slapped her" Beck commented.

"Um no, there are other two people who affirm they saw you beating her up" the lawyer exclaimed and Beck looked at him confused, he didn't know the maids were in the house the time he hit her.

"That must be a mistake" Beck said nervously.

"It's not, the maids of Jade's house saw you beating her up and they're gonna be here testifying" the lawyer informed "That's all" Beck walked towards Brad with a nervous facial expression and one of the maids walked into the court.

"Could you please tell us what you saw?" The lawyer asked.

"I saw Miss Jade's boyfriend dragging her upstairs by her hair, we hid and when he left we went to her room, she was on the floor completely beaten up and the living room was a disaster" the woman explained.

"Thank you" the lawyer went back to his sit and Brad stood up.

"How long have you been working with the West's?" he asked coldly.

"Almost nine years" the woman said.

"So you pretty much have seen Jade grow up" Brad commented and the woman nodded "How can we be sure you are not lying to help her?"

"I'm not lying" the maid responded.

"That's what you say but we can't be sure" Brad said "That's all" he walked back towards Beck.

"Okay, we'll take a ten minutes long break and we'll come back to hear the verdict" the judge informed and everyone walked out of the court.

"I swear I don't know any of those men" Jade immediately said.

"Are you sure?" Tori's dad questioned.

"DAD" Tori exclaimed upset.

"Sorry honey but we have to be sure" he answered.

"Yes, I am sure, I have never seen them in my life" Jade informed.

"Well, that lawyer is tricky and has no ethic but he is good, I am afraid they might win this" Mr. Vega commented worriedly.

"Where did you get all those men?" Beck questioned curiously.

"People do incredible things for money and those men were desperate" Brad answered.

"They are pretty convincing" Martha exclaimed and Brad nodded proudly.

"However I'm not sure if you'll get out of this so easily, I wasn't expecting the maid to testify… the good part is even if they find you guilty in the charge of physical abuse, we can get you out with money and you'll only have to stay away from Jade" Brad commented and Beck nodded, a few minutes later they all got back in court to hear the verdict.

"In the charge of attempt of rape how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant not guilty" the woman of the jury informed and Jade closed her eyes in frustration.

"In the charge of physical abuse, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant…"

* * *

**;)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**I know Brad is a bad person and he could get in trouble but Beck's his nephew after all, however what goes around comes around, you'll see ;)**

**Yes, i know you want Beck to spend the rest of his life in prison but i can't do that yet, Jade's parents still have to come back! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but i've been kinda busy obsessing over Frozen... sigh i know it's a little weird but that movie is perfect and i just love Elsa so much but here's the chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

"We find the defendant guilty" the woman of the jury informed and Jade smiled relieved, Beck looked down disappointedly and scared.

"We did it" Tori hugged the very happy Jade, Brad was upset but he wasn't gonna let Beck spend much time in jail.

"Get me out of here" Beck begged one last time before the cops put him away, Martha and Jerry immediately walked up to Brad and started begging him to get Beck out as well.

Jade and the Vega's didn't even stay, they only wanted to go celebrate so they left leaving the Oliver's alone in court "Get him out of there" Martha demanded desperately.

"Okay listen, he was found not guilty in the charge of attempt of rape, that was the most important one, I can get him out of jail right now but he'll get a restriction order, is that okay for you?" Brad questioned and they nodded. "Good"

Brad had to give away a lot of money but he finally could get Beck out "Okay, Beck, you're free but you can't be near Jade under any circumstance or you´ll get arrested and this time it'll be harder to get you out, get it?" Brad explained and Beck nodded "Good"

"But how am I supposed to go to school?" Beck questioned curiously.

"You'll have to get out of Hollywood Arts or at least change your schedule" Brad answered.

"What? That's not fair" Beck complained.

"Listen, you're not supposed to be near Jade but if you don't cause any trouble you can, just don't make her call the cops" Brad exclaimed and Beck nodded.

"I won't"

Jade and the Vega's went to a restaurant to celebrate they had won the case without knowing Beck was already out again. "How do you feel now that Beck is prison?" Mr. Vega asked Jade.

"Good, it's nice to know he won't be able to hurt for a while" Jade commented

"And he is gonna pay for what he did to you" Tori chuckled and Jade looked down with a fake smile on her face. "What's wrong?" Tori put a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just I hope they don't beat up Beck too much" Jade commented, she still felt a little bad for him.

"You have to be kidding me, he deserves to receive just what he did" Tori said upset "And you don't have to feel bad okay" Jade sighed but finally nodded, they had dinner and went back home, Tori could not wait to see her friends and tell them everything.

Next morning Jade and Tori walked into school together, the gang was standing by the stairs "What happened?" Andre immediately asked.

"Well…." Tori said with a big smile on her face.

"We won" Jade informed smiling as well but that smile dropped as soon as she turned around and saw Beck walking by, she grabbed Tori's hand and Tori turned around too.

"What?" Tori exclaimed surprised, why was Beck there?

"You guys said you won the case" Robbie commented confused.

"We did" Tori answered.

"I told you, oh my god…. No, no, no" Jade started walking in circles terrified. "I shouldn't have done any of this, if he was angry before he must be even more now, I'm dead, I'm so dead"

"Jade, Jade, calm down" Tori exclaimed.

"Yes, he is not gonna kill you, he would go to jail if he did" Cat said.

"So? I would still be dead" Jade responded "Ah" Jade threw her bottle of water at the wall in frustration.

"Calm down, baby-"Tori put a hand on Jade's shoulder; the gang couldn't help but laugh at Tori and Jade's facial expressions after Tori called Jade baby. "Jade, I meant Jade" Tori fixed it and Jade shook her head while looking down.

"Don't be ashamed, guys" Cat smiled sweetly.

"Why would we be? Tori got a word wrong, that's all" Jade exclaimed.

"Mhm" Cat, Andre and Robbie said with suspicious smiles on their faces and sarcasm in their voice, Jade only rolled her eyes while Tori smiled awkwardly.

"That's not the important thing now" Tori commented.

"Listen, maybe Beck doesn't want to have anything to do with you, ignore him" Robbie said and Jade deeply sighed, she was hoping Robbie was right.

The gang walked into Sikowitz's classroom and saw Beck sitting in the corner of the classroom by himself, he was just looking down at his phone like nothing had happened, he didn't seem angry or upset.

"Hey there kiddies" Sikowitz said and dropped his bag, he saw Beck sat far away from the gang which was extremely weird, he hadn't been informed of the situation between Beck and Jade. "Beck, come on stage" he ordered and Beck did "Um Jade, come on stage" Sikowitz was trying to help without knowing he was doing the opposite.

"No" Jade said.

"Excuse me?" Sikowitz asked.

"Beck shouldn't even be-"Tori exclaimed but Jade stopped her and shook her head at her.

"I can't, that's all you need to know" Jade exclaimed.

"Sure you can, come on stage or you'll get an F" Sikowitz informed and Jade's mouth dropped open, that was unfair but she didn't want to tell him about the problem with Beck.

Jade stood up next to Beck and tried to remain calm, Tori was just starring at her and Beck upset, she knew that was hard to Jade "Alright, I want to see a proposal" Sikowitz ordered and Beck nodded, Jade just closed her eyes.

Beck said a whole love speech while holding Jade's hands, she was faking a smile at him, she was a good actress and she had to prove herself she could handle that, after Beck was done he stood up and put his hand on her waist "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" Jade answered and they kissed passionately for almost a minute, Tori looked away the whole time, she didn't want to see Jade kissing him.

"And CUT!" Sikowitz exclaimed happily and Jade immediately broke the kiss "That was perfect" he commented, Jade simply went back to her sit feeling uncomfortable, on the other hand Beck went back to his sit feeling glorious, he knew Jade like the back of his hand and he knew she was nervous and scared.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked Jade when she was back in her sit.

"Yes" Jade simply answered. "I'm an actress, that's what actresses do"

"But actresses have feelings too" Tori smiled nicely and put her arm around Jade's shoulders.

"They must not feel when acting"

* * *

**By the way there was a rude reviewer saying i can't change laws to please myself..., well gues what? I so can!**

**This is fiction and i'll do what i want to do with MY story, okay? Bye!**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry for the late update but i've been really lazy to be honest, however here's the new chapter!**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Beck got out of prison and Jade was trying her hardest to keep calm and ignore him, she hadn't told anybody from school except her friends about the problem they had so nobody understood why Beck had been kicked out of their circle of friends.

"Hey girls" Mrs. Vega exclaimed when she walked into the house to see Tori and Jade watching a movie in the living room, they had become really close and Tori was hoping that was a good sign.

"Hi" the two young women responded nicely.

"I bought you sushi for dinner" Tori's mom informed.

"Yay" Tori said happily and Jade giggled, Tori sounded so cute "What?" Tori asked curiously.

"Nothing" Jade smiled and stood up "I'm so hungry, thanks Mrs. Vega, by the way here's the money I promised you, my parents sent it to me today" Jade handed Tori's mom the cash but she pushed Jade's hand away nicely.

"No, Jade, we talked about this, you don't have to pay us anything" Mrs. Vega commented.

"Please, I feel terribly bad being here for free and letting you keep me" Jade insisted but once again Tori's mom shook her head.

"You don't have to feel that way, we are really happy with you here; you're like a part of this family now" She exclaimed, Tori stood up and hugged Jade from behind.

"Yes, you're part of our family now" Tori exclaimed smiling and Jade smiled too.

"Exactly, you girls seem sisters" Tori's mom commented and Tori's smiled dropped, Jade only looked down smiling nervously.

"Sisters, really?" Tori asked not really liking the idea; she wanted Jade to be everything but her sister.

"Yeah, you both are so pretty and I can tell you get along with Jade way better than you do with Trina" Tori's mom commented and Tori moved her arm away from Jade slowly. "Well, keep watching the movie, girls, I'm going upstairs" and with that she left, Tori and Jade looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hi sister" Jade joked and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, no offense but I don't want you to be my sister…." Tori commented.

"Why not?" Jade asked, she obviously knew why but she was playing with Tori.

"You know why…" Tori said seriously a little embarrassed and Jade got closer to her, although she didn't feel completely ready for a relationship yet, her feelings towards Tori were changing, there was something about her that made her feel safe and comfortable, sometimes she even wanted to simply kiss Tori and stay with her, it was confusing.

Jade put a hand on Tori's lap and the other on her shoulder, Tori turned her face to her but couldn't keep looking into her eyes. "Jade, please…." Tori whispered trying to move away from her and Jade smirked, she somehow enjoyed making Tori nervous and confused.

"I'm just here…" Jade said and got close to her again, Tori turned around and saw the evilly sweet smirk on Jade's face, she starred at Jade's lips and tried to control herself, she really wanted to kiss those lips passionately but she couldn't. "What?" Jade asked, she could tell Tori was dying to kiss her and Jade couldn't say she didn't want her to do it.

"Jade, stop it please" Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Jade kissed Tori's cheek sweetly and moved away, Tori opened her eyes and looked at Jade, whom only smiled so Tori smiled back.

They remained in silence for the rest of the movie and when it was over they went to bed in silence as well; next morning Tori and Jade walked into school but before going to Sikowitz's class Tori decided to talk to Jade, she couldn't handle being in that situation anymore, she knew Jade had gone through a lot but she was clearly flirting with her and Tori needed an answer.

"Jade" Tori exclaimed and Jade turned around, they were standing in the hallway alone so that was the perfect moment.

"Yeah?" Jade asked.

"We need to talk" Tori commented.

"But we are already late to class" Jade informed.

"It doesn't matter, this can't wait, I can't wait….." Tori exclaimed and grabbed Jade's arm, she pushed her into the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"What is so important?" Jade questioned.

"Everything, you, me…. Us" Tori exclaimed "Our thing"

"What's our thing?" Jade asked.

"That's what I want to know, I need an answer, you know what I feel for you and I feel like you feel the same way about me or maybe you're just playing with my feelings" Tori said and Jade looked down.

"Look…" Jade started but Tori stopped her.

"No, listen if you don't want me that's okay, I won't get mad but please, don't pretend you do because it is really confusing, my life doesn't make sense right now, I don't even know where I'm going or what I'm going to do and it's all because of you, I love you but I understand if you don't love me back, seriously just stop flirting and stop pretending I have a chance…." Tori said as Jade got closer and closer to her until their faces were a few centimeters away "Jade, Jade…" Tori whispered as Jade stroke her cheek softly "See? This is what I'm talking about, you always do these things on purpose and then you just leav-"Tori was cut off by Jade's lips against hers, Tori was terribly confused but she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, it was so magical, she wanted it to last forever.

Jade and Tori's lips were in perfect synchrony, it was the best kiss they had ever had, it began as a sweet soft kiss but it ended up being a really passionate one, Tori's hands were on Jade's waist and Jade's hands were on Tori's shoulders as they enjoyed each other's mouths, it was perfect.

But nothing can last forever so after five minutes Jade finally broke the kiss, Tori was still with her eyes closed, she wanted to keep kissing Jade but then she realized Jade was not there anymore and opened her eyes to see Jade standing in front of her half smiling.

"There's your answer" Jade exclaimed and Tori starred at her confused for a second but then understood and a huge smile showed up on her face, she couldn't believe it.

"Wha- really?" Tori questioned excitedly and Jade nodded smiling as well. "Oh my god" Tori couldn't handle all her happiness; she hugged Jade and gave her a quick peck. "But you said…."

"Yeah, I said I needed time, I guess I've had it" Jade exclaimed and sighed.

"You sure?" Tori asked and Jade nodded, Tori smiled and hugged her again. "I love you"

"I love you too" Those four words made Tori the happiest person alive; she had been waiting for them for so long.

Jade and Tori stayed in the janitor's closet and talked for the rest of Sikowitz's class, they didn't want to be there anyway, when it was lunch time the gang was sitting in their regular table and Tori and Jade decided they deserved to be the first ones to know about their new relationship.

"Hey guys" Tori exclaimed and sat down, Jade simply sat down next to her and smiled at her friends.

"You missed Sikowitz's class" Cat commented.

"Yeah, where were you?" Andre questioned curiously and Jade and Tori smiled at each other, they were really happy and their friends knew it.

"Oooooo….. don't tell me" Andre said happily and Tori giggled.

"Is happening what I think it's happening?" Cat questioned excitedly and Tori grabbed Jade's hand.

"Oh my god" Robbie smiled surprised.

"So you guys are dating?" Andre questioned just to be sure.

"Yep" Jade responded smiling.

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Cat screamed and started clapping happily.

"Cat, calm down" Jade exclaimed.

"You guys make such a beautiful couple" Andre commented nicely.

"Thanks" Tori said.

"Now kiss" Rex exclaimed.

"Rex!" Robbie said upset.

"What? You guys want to see these two kissing, don't even deny it" Rex commented and Jade raised an eyebrow at Robbie.

"Well… If I'm honest that's true" Andre informed.

"Andre" Tori exclaimed surprised.

"Please?" Cat smiled sweetly and Tori and Jade looked at her even more surprised, Cat wanted to see them kissing.

"Can we? " Tori asked Jade and she sighed.

"Alright" Jade responded.

"Yay" Cat said excitedly again, Jade chuckled and turned to Tori.

"You're so pretty" Tori commented before pressing her lips against Jade's, the gang was watching carefully as the two girls kissed, they looked so cute.

Beck had been with other girls all day, he was trying to stay away from Jade because he didn't want to get in trouble, at lunch he was walking towards a table with two girls. "Oh my god, isn't that Jade West?" one of the girls asked surprised.

"And the other is Tori Vega, they are kissing" the other girl informed shocked and Beck turned around, he saw Tori and Jade kissing and felt anger filling up his body, so that was why, Jade only wanted a reason to leave him because she was a lesbian but that wasn't what really bothered him.

Everyone was going to make fun of him now, Jade had embarrassed him, that made him so angry, Jade couldn't just make fun of him in public and get away with it, she was gonna pay for it.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Most of you guys are so nice and supportive to the story, thanks for understanding the law thing :) I appreciate it!**

**To the rude reviewers, if you don't have anything nice to say DO NOT REVIEW, please and thanks.**

**So... yeah, i hope you Jori shippers and non Jori shippers enjoyed the chapter! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating in like a week but i've been kinda busy and in case you wanted to know, I AM NOT OVER FROZEN YET AND I WILL NEVER BE, ugh it's taking over my life but i love it so much so i don't care.**

**WARNING: This chapter is gonna be rated M because there will be sex.**

* * *

Beck starred at them for a few second but decided to pretend he didn't care and walked away "Let's go" he ordered.

"I can't believe this" one of the girls said when they sat down.

"I actually can, I always suspected Jade was a lesbian, just look at her" the other girl commented. "So tell us, Beck, how does it feel to know you dated a lesbian?"

"I didn't know she was a lesbian" he said coldly.

"Oh my god" both girls laughed "So what if one day she made out with you after kissing Tori or another girl? That'd be so weird" one of them said and Beck took a deep breath, he had to control himself and pretend he didn't care but each word that came out of the girls' mouths made him angrier.

"I think we should talk about something else, tell me, you're both single?" Beck asked and the girls started talking excitedly, Beck was smiling at them but he wasn't paying attention, he was planning the revenge against his ex-girlfriend.

A few days later Tori and Jade were in the living room watching TV, Tori's parents had gone out and Trina was sleeping so they were practically alone because when Trina slept, nobody could wake her.

Jade's head was resting on Tori's shoulders and she had her arm around her, they were both warm and comfortable but suddenly Jade's phone rang so she had to move "Hello" Jade said "Oh hey dad" she smiled; she hadn't talked to her parents in a long time.

"Hello Jade, I called home expecting to find you and the maids told me you haven't been there" He said coldly "Can I know why and where you have been?"

"Yeah, about that, I know you didn't allow me to move out but I had a problem and it was necessary and I'm at Tori's house" Jade informed.

"A problem?" he asked.

"Yes, do you remember my boyfriend Beck? Well, he-" Jade started telling him the story but he cut her off.

"Listen, darling, I don't have time for this right now, I just wanted to know where you were" he simply informed and Jade looked down feeling a little bad.

"Okay" Jade said. "When are you and mom coming back? Is she there?" Jade questioned.

"We are coming back tomorrow night and yeah, she is here" he responded.

"Can I talk to her?" Jade asked and heard her dad's steps.

"It's Jade, she wants to talk to you" He informed.

"Mom?" Jade said happily.

"Hey Jade" her mom exclaimed.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much, I have so many things to tell y-"Jade said but once again she was cut off but this time by her mother.

"Yeah, yeah I've missed you too, baby" Jade's mom, whom apparently was rushed said "Listen, I'm busy at the moment but we'll talk tomorrow, darling, love ya bye" and with that she hung up on Jade who only sighed sadly.

"What happened?" Tori asked and Jade sat down by her side again.

"Nothing, it's just my parents are coming back tomorrow.." Jade informed.

"They are? So that means you'll go? But tomorrow's my birthday" Tori informed sadly.

"We knew it would happen but don't worry, we'll still see each other at school and we'll hang out and I'll invite you over and tomorrow will be special, I'll stay here until like 8pm" Jade tried to make Tori feel better.

"But I like having you here; can we just move out and live together?" Tori questioned and Jade laughed.

"Sure"

"Really?" Tori asked.

"No, of course not, we can't do that….for now" Jade commented and Tori looked down. "It'll be alright, now please smile because I don't wanna spend our last night together like this"

"Okay but it won't be the last one" Tori stood up and Jade smiled, Tori smiled back and kissed her lips gently before sitting down again.

They watched TV and Tori cooked dinner for Jade, they ate and talked for about an hour and finally went to bed, Tori couldn't help but stare at Jade as she took her clothes off to change into her pajamas, she was gorgeous and her body was beautiful, Tori wanted to tell her to stay in underwear but she was too embarrassed and shy so she just remained quiet and looked her girlfriend from top to bottom, she was so lost in Jade's curves that she didn't realize Jade had turned around and was looking at her.

Jade was only wearing panties, a bra and a shirt by that point and Tori was more than happy with the amazing view "Do you like what you see?" Jade asked, Tori's face immediately turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Tori turned around and Jade laughed.

"I asked you a question" Jade whispered in Tori's ear, she knew that was one of Tori's weakest points, Tori took a deep breath and turned around trying her hardest to only look at Jade's face.

"Yeah" Tori smiled nervously.

"Um…. You don't seem convinced" Jade commented.

"Uh?" Tori asked, she was trying to look normal.

"I think you might need to see a little more" Jade smirked and took off her shirt before putting her hands in her waist "Now tell me, do you like what you see?" she asked smiling seductively, Tori looked at her beautiful body and then back at her face.

"Mhm" Tori only wanted to put Jade closer and explore every single part of her body but she didn't know if Jade wanted that so she was trying to stay calm which wasn't working because Jade could see Tori's desires in her eyes.

"Happy early birthday" Jade dropped her bra and smirked.

"Wha-" Tori was so nervous but so excited, was Jade serious?

"I feel like you're wearing a lot of clothes, let me help you" Jade started undressing Tori, she took off her shirt and unhooked Tori's bra, Jade's breasts were basically rubbing against Tori's chest which made Tori go crazy.

Tori started kissing Jade passionately and pushed her onto the bed, Jade helped her get rid of her bra and Tori stood up so she could take her pants off, Jade smirked and opened her arms while closing her eyes and crossing her legs, Tori started stroking Jade's legs from the bottom and opened them slowly as her hands made their way up.

Tori started kissing Jade's low belly while grabbing her breasts which caused Jade so much pleasure, Tori's lips kissed their way up to Jade's mouth and they kept kissing as their almost naked bodies were against each other's.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Tori broke the kiss to ask one last time.

"I've never been so sure in my life" Jade exclaimed and pressed Tori's lips against hers but Tori broke the kiss again, Jade looked at her confused at first but saw the smirk on Tori's face as she started pulling down Jade's panties.

Jade lied back and closed her eyes when Tori began kissing her legs "Ohhhhhhhh" Jade moaned in pleasure and grabbed the pillow when she felt Tori's tongue inside her, it was the best thing she had ever felt in her life and Tori was more than happy doing that.

After a few minutes Tori finally stopped and got on top of Jade, who was breathing heavily, they kissed again and Jade pushed Tori off her before getting on top. "My turn" Jade exclaimed and Tori giggled, Jade took off Tori's panties and got on top of Tori, her leg was between Tori's legs, she put her hand on Tori's breast and started moving her hips "Come here" Tori grabbed Jade's hair and put her face closer so she could kiss her while Jade did her thing.

"Oh my god" Tori covered her face when Jade was almost done "Ahhh" Tori moaned and Jade kissed her again, she lied on top of Tori and looked into her eyes.

"I love you" Jade said.

"I love you too" Tori smiled and gave her a quick peck, they spent the rest of the night making love in every single way they could think of, it was a magical night.

Next morning Jade woke up first and decided to wake Tori up by kissing her, she was her princess after all. "Morning beautiful" Jade exclaimed when Tori opened her eyes.

"Hi" Tori smiled, it was the happiest morning of her entire life

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, remember I love you, happy birthday my love" Jade sang happy birthday to Tori who was listening with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, this is the best birthday ever" Tori said sincerely and kissed Jade sweetly.

"Come on, get dressed, we still have to go to school" Jade said and slapped Tori's butt.

"Ugh fine" Tori got up and dressed up, once they both were fully dressed Jade turned to Tori.

"Oh i almost forgot, last night wasn't your present by the way" Jade commented "This is it" she handed Tori a little box, she opened it and saw a silver heart shaped necklace, it seemed really expensive.

"It's so pretty" Tori exclaimed happily. "You didn't have to.."

"Open it" Jade said "Oh wait, you're gonna need this" she took off her little key shaped necklace and handed it to Tori who used it to open the heart, there was a picture of them hugging and in the other side it said *I love you, always-Jade*. "Do you like it?" Jade asked and Tori, who had a few tears in her eyes looked up at her.

"It's perfect" Tori exclaimed.

"I'm so happy you like it, see? You have the heart and I have the key to open it, just like you opened mine" Jade said and Tori smiled. "Ugh i'm becoming so cheesy, whatever, do you want me to put it on for you?" Tori nodded and Jade put the necklace around Tori's neck.

"It looks beautiful" Tori said.

"You make it look even more beautiful" Jade commented and Tori turned around, they looked into each other's eyes before kissing, the kiss turned into a make out session but it's not like they wanted it to end.

Tori's hands were around Jade's waist and Jade's hands were around Tori's neck, the kiss was so perfect, when they kissed it was just like when someone drank water after days of sun and dry desert, they needed each other's lips more than anything.

Suddenly the kiss was interrupted by the door opening "Happy Birth….day… OH MY GOD"

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, I know the sex probably wasn't so good but you have to understand, i have never had sex with any girl (or boy) so it's kind of hard but i did what i possibly could.**

**Please, don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Also, this has nothing to do with this story or Victorious but i'm curious: _ If you have seen Frozen, who is your favorite character? _**

**Mine is Elsa, man i love her so much, it's crazy, she is literally the first animated character i've obsessed over (just like Frozen is my favorite Disney movie ever).**

**So answer me in your review, after you tell me your thoughts on the chapter, of course! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

**i don't really have anything to say so enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Happy birth…day…..OH MY GOD" Tori's mom exclaimed surprised, Jade and Tori immediately broke apart and turned to the door only to see Tori's parents and Trina standing there completely shocked, Tori's mom even dropped the cake she was holding.

"Mom….i…." Tori didn't know what to say, she was so scared of her family's reaction.

"Jade…." Tori's mom whispered, Jade was looking down nervously and all she wanted was to disappear, that wasn't supposed to happen that way.

"You're a lesbian?" Trina questioned surprised.

"I don't know" Tori answered nervously "Listen, mom, dad, please we can explain this"

"What are you gonna tell us? That you two have been lying to us all this time? You Tori, why didn't you ever tell us you were a lesbian?" her mom questioned.

"Mom, I didn't know, I think Jade made me realize I'm bisexual" Tori answered sincerely.

"Jade?" Tori's dad asked and looked at the pale and really nervous girl.

"Jade? After all the things we did for you" Tori's mom commented disappointedly which made Jade feel terribly bad.

"Mom, no, don't talk to her like that" Tori exclaimed upset "Jade didn't convince me, I was the one to tell her I loved her first and I thought you would support me, I thought you would support us" Tori was really disappointed and sad.

"Listen Tori..."Tori's mom started but Tori cut her off.

"No, you listen, I want the three of you to listen carefully" Tori ordered "Yes, I am bisexual, Yes I DO love Jade and yes, she is my girlfriend" Tori grabbed Jade's hand "I never imagined you would act like this when you found out, I was really excited to tell you and I was hoping you would be happy for me because I am happy with Jade, she makes me happy, this is disappointing and it makes me sad but if you can't accept me the way I am, I think I should go, let's go Jade…" Tori tried to walk towards the door with Jade.

"No, Tori, wait" Tori's dad exclaimed and pushed her back gently.

"We don't want you to go" Tori's mom said.

"I'm not gonna change, mom, this is me" Tori commented.

"I know, we know, honey, I'm sorry if it seemed we were against you, we are not, we completely support you in whatever you want to do" Her mom informed. "It's just this was so unexpected….. But we love you, no matter what"

"Really?" Tori questioned.

"Totally, you're our baby and your sexual orientation doesn't change that" Her dad smiled

"Since when have you two been…..dating?" Tori's mom asked.

"We literally just started like a week ago" Tori informed and giggled.

"Oh" Holly, Tori's mom smiled. "Jade?" Jade had been quiet all that time, she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah?" Jade asked nervously still looking down.

"Look at me" Holly ordered and Jade did but it was hard, she still felt a little bad for what Holly had told her a few minutes earlier. "I want to apologize for what I told you, it was unfair and you didn't deserve it because you have done nothing wrong, sweetheart, we helped you because we wanted to help you and you needed us and I shouldn't have made you feel like you should pay us for it in any way, I'm really sorry" Jade had a few tears in her eyes. "Welcome to the family" Holly opened her arms and Jade hugged her, Tori and her dad joined the hug and Trina simply left.

"Thank you" Tori exclaimed with tears in her eyes as well, she was so happy her parents had accepted her new relationship.

"You don't have to thank us but I hope you understand after this, you two can't sleep together….that'd be weird, it's too soon and you girls are still ladies so you have to respect each other" Tori's dad commented and they nodded.

"Jade…" Holly whispered.

"Yes, I know it's time for me to go back home" Jade said and they nodded with 'sorry' faces.

"Okay, well, happy birthday Tori" Tori's dad said and Tori smiled before they left the room.

"Well, that went better than I expected" Tori commented and chuckled but Jade wasn't happy. "What's wrong? You're still upset about what my mom said?"

"No, no it's just I don't know what my parents will say, I have never talked to them about this or anything really….. What if they kick me out? What if they don't accept me?" Jade asked scared.

"They will and if they don't…" Tori didn't know what to say.

"What if they don't? I can't live here anymore and if they kick me out they'll stop giving me money every month and I will have to leave Hollywood Arts and my life will end" Jade was starting to panic.

"Don't panic, listen, if your parents kick you out and my parents say you can't live here, I'm moving out with you, you're not gonna be alone out there" Tori informed.

"Are you serious? You would quit your house and school for me?" Jade asked surprised.

"I love you" Tori smiled and hugged her "But that won't be necessary because your parents will accept it"

"I hope so" Jade commented, Tori helped Jade pack her bags and they went to school in Jade's car, they spent every moment of the day together because Jade was going home after school.

After school Jade drove Tori home "Do you have to go now?" Tori asked sadly.

"Yeah but come on, don't be sad" Jade smiled "I'll face time you later, now go enjoy your birthday"

"Promise?" Tori asked.

"Promise!" They kissed one last time before Tori entered her house; Jade simply sighed and drove away.

Beck had been following Jade and Tori all day trying to see what they did and if there was a way to get to Jade without Tori in the way, when he realized Jade was driving away from Tori's house alone, he saw his chance to take revenge, it was now or never.

Jade hadn't noticed Beck was following her, she was thirsty so she parked the car by the first store she saw and walked towards it; there was literally no one around so Beck felt confident.

Jade came out of the store holding a bottle of water and walked towards her car drinking it. "Hey babe" Beck exclaimed from behind, Jade's heart stopped.

"Beck" Jade turned around and saw him practically on her, he was so close.

"Glad you still remember me" he smiled "Get in the car" he ordered and showed her the gun in his pants, Jade looked down terrified and simply walked towards her car, she didn't know what else to do.

Beck got in Jade's car as well and started driving "Where are we going?" Jade questioned scared.

"You'll see" Beck answered coldly as they got further and further.

"Beck, please pull over and leave me alone, I won't tell anybody I promise" Jade begged, she knew that road trip wouldn't have a happy ending but Jade knew the further they got, the less likely Beck would stop.

"Why are you so scared? I'm not gonna hurt you" Beck commented nicely and smiled.

"Why am I scared? Are you serious? You threatened me with a gun to make me get in the car and I have no idea where I am" Jade said.

"Calm down, everything's fine and it's gonna be even better" Beck smirked and Jade froze, he was completely crazy and he had that look in his eyes, the look that terrified Jade.

Beck finally pulled over, they were in the middle of nowhere, there was only road and a couple of houses. "Where are we?" Jade questioned nervously.

"Oh this is my cousin's house, he bought it a few years ago but never did anything to it so it's empty" Beck explained "Get in" Jade knew if she got in that house, she wouldn't make it out alive.

"No" Jade started walking backwards scared and looked around seeking for help but no one was there.

"I said GET IN THE HOUSE!" Beck screamed and grabbed the gun from his pants but Jade didn't move "You think I'm kidding, don't you?" he laughed as he walked towards her. "Get in the house" he said seriously and pointed the gun to Jade's head.

Jade finally agreed to get in the house and Beck followed her, once she was inside he locked the door "Beck, please you said you wouldn't hurt me" Jade had a few tears in her eyes by that point, Beck was really scary.

"You said you loved me, you said you were straight, people say things that aren't true" Beck commented while playing with the gun, Jade discretely looked around trying to find something to hit Beck with, a rock, a stick or anything but there was nothing, the place was completely empty, there were no windows or stairs, it was only a huge room.

"Let's see if after this you still think you're a lesbian….."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun!**

**Yep, Beck is a bad guy.**

**It feels so weird to make him a sick asshole because well, you know...i am a HARDCORE Bade shipper but it's funny at the same time lol :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'll update soon because i already have the next two chapters. **

**By the way, do you wanna build a snowman? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, since i got a decent amount of reviews in the last chapter i decided to update today.**

**A couple people complained about Jade being out of character so i wanna talk about that. If everyone was in character Beck would NEVER hurt Jade, Jade wouldn't end up with Tori and this story wouldn't exist, however i try to keep them in character sometimes but you have to understand it's hard.**

**Now, you guys think Jade was out of character in the last chapter but let's be honest, Beck had a gun, if someone threatened you with a gun, would you seriously defy them? Jade is strong, YES, she is but she is not stupid, i honestly think she's been more out of character in the scenes with Tori but i wanted to make them sweet so...**

**I hope you understand it, i warned you from the beginning so if you like the story, thank you, i'm glad and if you don't, that's okay, _don't read it and don't revie_w, i don't need to see your rude comments because it's not like i get paid for writing, i do this for fun when i feel like it and i like to share it with you guys, that's it, i don't want to write for living so if i'm a bad writer i don't really care but i know i'm not, at least that's what most people who read my stories say.**

**This chapter is rated M, just in case.**

* * *

"Beck…." Jade started walking backwards as Beck got closer and closer with an evil smirk on his face. "No..." Beck grabbed her chin forcing her to face him and started kissing her but Jade wasn't kissing him back, in fact she was fighting back.

Beck broke the kiss and before Jade could react he slapped her making her fall to the cold ground "You stupid bitch embarrassed me in front of the entire school, do you really think you're gonna get away with it? People are saying I'm not man enough to keep a woman happy and that that's why you ended up becoming a lesbian"

"Beck, you know that's not true, you're the one who pushed me away with your abuse" Jade exclaimed but Beck shook his head. "Don't hurt me"

"No, baby, I won't hurt you, the opposite I'll make you see stars" Beck smirked and got on top of Jade.

"NOOOOO, PLEASE BECK PLEASE, No, NO" Jade started crying and punching him as Beck pulled up her skirt and took off her shirt.

"Shut up, you used to love this, what the hell happened?" Beck screamed madly.

"GO TO HELL" Jade screamed

"Oh I know what happened, Tori got in the way" Beck commented and kept kissing Jade's neck.

"Leave Tori out of this" Jade said and Beck chuckled.

"Protective of your girlfriend uh?" He exclaimed and kissed her lips "You two are disgusting"

"If I'm so disgusting why are you doing this?" Jade asked as she tried to get him off her.

"Maybe Tori is a lesbian but you're not, you're just confused but don't worry I'll help you" Beck said before pushing himself into Jade.

"NO, STOP, STOP, BECK NOOOOOO" Jade couldn't stop crying and screaming in pain and rage.

"You love this, I know you do" Beck exclaimed and kept going, he didn't care how much Jade screamed or fought back, he only wanted to feel like a man so he raped her.

Jade got tired after a while and simply hoped Beck would let her live afterwards, she didn't want her life to end in that way.

Jade's parents arrived home at 10pm expecting to see Jade there. "Hello Mr. West" one of the maids exclaimed.

"Hello" he simply answered; the maids helped them with their bags and Jade's mom simply sat down on the sofa.

"I'm so tired…" she commented.

"Jade!" Mr. West screamed but there was no answer "Jade, come downstairs" he ordered once again but no one responded.

"Jade hasn't arrived, sir" the maid informed.

"She was supposed to be here by seven, I told her we would be here tonight" he commented upset. "Has she at least called?"

"No" the maid responded.

"Okay, could you please cook something for dinner? We are hungry" he ordered. "For three, Jade's coming too, she has to"

"What's going on?" Jade's mom questioned.

"Jade hasn't arrived yet" he informed.

"Oh…..it's that" she simply said not really caring.

"I'm gonna call her" he tried calling her but she never answered "She is not answering; do we have the phone of her friend Tori?"

"I don't know but don't worry, she is eighteen, she'll be fine" Jade's mom commented.

"She has to follow my orders, I told her to be here at seven and she is not here yet, she is defying me" he commented upset.

"We already know Jade, she is not a cube of sugar and she doesn't like to follow orders, don't worry, when she arrives you'll be able to yell at her, but our girl is a rebel so I don't think she cares" she laughed and he sighed knowing she was right.

"Alright…"

Jade was laying on the ground with tears all over her face as Beck dressed up again "So tell me, are you still a lesbian?" Beck laughed but Jade didn't answer. "Hey answer me" he kicked her legs gently but Jade didn't want to talk to him, she in fact only wanted to kill him but it was pretty much impossible.

"Dress up, we have to go or what? Do you want some more?" Beck asked and Jade shook her head, she stood up and put her shirt back on then pulled her skirt down and looked at Beck madly, she hated him so much.

"Come on, stop the glare, it's turning me on again baby" Beck commented and kissed her but Jade moved away, Beck had already gotten what he wanted but he felt the need to punish her so he slapped her again before kissing her head sweetly, he was crazy Jade had no doubts.

Beck put the gun against her back and made her walk towards her car, it was dark outside and Jade didn't even know what time it was "Get in the car" he ordered and Jade did. "I don't know what to do with you to be honest" he commented and Jade looked at him nervously, she was still crying quietly and she felt frustrated but she didn't want to die.

"Honestly there is nothing I want more than to strangle you with my own hands and see how the light in your eyes slips away slowly…." Beck commented as he drove down the empty road and more tears started coming out of Jade's eyes, she was frozen in fear."Or I could simply shoot you and throw your body into a lake or I don't know leave it in the desert, what do you think?" he asked and smiled.

Jade turned to him slowly completely terrified but angry at the same time and he smirked "No, wait, I got it!" he said excitedly "I'll push your car off a cliff with you in it, yeah, that's the best option, in that way it'll look like an accident" he explained, Jade couldn't stop crying, she knew that was the end, Beck was gonna kill her and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"It's 12, where the hell is Jade?" Mr. West exclaimed upset and a little worried.

"I don't know" Jade's mom answered worriedly.

"Lydia, Lydia…." Mr. West exclaimed and one of the maids walked into the living room "Do you know the number of that girl, Tori?"

"Yes, she gave it to us so we could call her in case that boy came again…" she responded.

"What boy?" Jade's mom questioned.

"Miss Jade's ex-boyfriend…" she said and saw the confusion in their faces "you have no idea of what happened, right?" she asked them.

"What do you mean?" Jade's dad questioned back.

"Well, sir, that boy came one day and beat Miss Jade up, he hit her until he got tired, that's why she left, she didn't feel safe here" the maid explained.

"WHAT?" Jade's parents asked at the same time.

"A lot of things have happened but I think Jade should be the one to explain everything" the maid commented.

"Call Tori Vega now" Jade's mom ordered and the maid did.

"Hello" Tori said.

"Hello Miss Tori, sorry to bother you this late, I'm Jade's dad" Mr. West informed.

"Oh hi" she said nicely.

"Is Jade there?" he asked.

"No, no, she went back home at three" Tori informed "Why? She is not there?"

"No, she is not here" he responded and Tori immediately started to panic.

"Oh my god, but… but she said she'd go home, she should have been there since four" Tori commented worriedly. "Have you tried calling her?"

"She is not answering" he said.

"Oh no, no, no…. "Tori immediately got up and put clothes on so she could go to Jade's house. "We have to get help, she is in trouble"

"Is there anyone else Jade could be with?" he questioned.

"No, I told you, she is in trouble, I'm on my way" Tori said before hanging up on Jade's dad "Mom, dad, Jade is missing, we have to find her" Tori walked into her parents' room and turned on the lights.

"What are you talking about?" her dad questioned.

"Jade was supposed to go home but she is not there and she is not answering her phone and she didn't facetime today, she is in trouble, we have to help her" Tori exclaimed scared.

"Calm down, honey, everything is gonna be okay" Holly hugged her.

"Mom, if something bad happens to Jade i….." Tori started crying.

"Nothing bad will happen to her, let's go" Tori's dad exclaimed, they got in the car and he started driving to the West's house.

"Michael, this is not okay…" Jade's mom exclaimed worriedly.

"It's okay, I bet she is just with a friend we don't know about, don't worry" Mr. West said trying to make his wife feel better but in reality he was just as worried.

"It's 1am, Michael, one and Jade hasn't called or anything….something bad is happening to her, I can feel it" Jade's mom, whose name was Alice started to panic.

A few minutes later the Vega's arrived "Nothing?" Tori asked and they shook their heads, she didn't even introduced herself or her parents, she could only think of Jade "Dad, it's Beck, it has to be him"

"Tori, we don't know, we can't accuse him without a proof and it's too soon to report Jade as missing" Tori's dad explained.

"She is missing" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes but we can't report her as missing yet, we have to wait, as for now the only thing we can do is keep calling her" he commented.

"Dad, ask someone to go seek her, please" Tori begged.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do" he said and made a few calls then came back "Okay, my friend helped me and reported her as missing by saying she disappeared two days ago, they're gonna start looking for her tonight"

"Thank you" Alice said and Tori's dad nodded.

"Can someone explain to us what happened in the time we weren't here?" Michael demanded.

"Beck, Jade's ex-boyfriend had been abusing her for a while but she never said anything until he tried to rape her, she denounced him but he won the case by lying and got out, he has a restriction order but I don't know, I'm almost sure he is behind this" Tori explained worriedly.

"My poor baby, why didn't she tell us anything?" Alice asked.

"Well, she tried to tell you yesterday and you didn't let her speak so I don't see how it would have been different before" Tori commented coldly.

"Tori!" Holly exclaimed.

"No, she is right…. It's just, Jade has always been so independent, we haven't paid as much attention to her as we should" Michael exclaimed.

They waited all night but no signs of Jade and the possibilities of something bad happening to her grew every minute, next morning someone knocked on the door and Mr. West immediately came out of the kitchen holding his cup of coffee and opened the door hoping to see Jade but instead he saw two police agents standing outside his house.

"Mr. West?"

* * *

**;)**

**Yeah, i know you didn't want Beck to rape Jade but it was supposed to happen since i started writing the story.**

**But let's be real here, Beck raping Jade is not the most important part of this chapter or the main reason of Jade's fear.**

**I hope you don't take my previous author note in the wrong way, i love most of your reviews, they make me really happy, so please REVIEW! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next chapter so enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Yes" Michael answered, fear dripping from his voice.

"I'm sorry to inform you we've found your daughter…" Those words destroyed Jade's dad, he refused to believe them.

"What?" his voice cracked.

"Apparently her car fell off a cliff, the car exploded so it's impossible to recognize the body, it's completely burnt but it matches with the description of Jade and the clothes she was wearing, surprisingly her purse was intact, we found her driver's license and her phone" the man explained and handed him Jade's purse "I'm sorry for your loss" Michael couldn't even respond, he felt the world had stopped, Jade, his Jade, his little girl was dead.

"What happened?" Tori's dad came out and saw Mr. West about to collapse; he immediately knew what had happened.

"I just informed him Jade West passed away last night in an accident, I know this is not the best time but there are some papers you need to fix, Mr. West" the man exclaimed but Jade's dad couldn't even pay attention, he was in shock.

"Thank you, I'll take care of it" Tori's dad exclaimed and the two agents left. "Let's go inside" they both walked inside to see the two women standing by the stairs.

"Who was it?" Alice asked and Michael showed her Jade's purse but they didn't understand so they looked at Mr. Vega who shook his head slowly with a sad expression on his face.

"They found her" he said.

"No, no…no…"Alice started crying "You're kidding, right? Please tell me they found her and that she is okay, please" Alice collapsed on the floor.

"I'm sorry" Tori's dad exclaimed, Tori came downstairs from the bathroom and saw everyone's faces.

"What's happening?" Tori asked.

"Honey….you have to be strong" Holly said sadly and Tori looked her confused but then it hit her.

"No, no, Jade cannot….she is not…..NO!" Tori screamed and started crying "NO, PLEASE TELL ME SHE IS NOT DEAD PLEASE" Tori couldn't stop crying, she was actually having trouble breathing.

Holly hugged her daughter as she desperately begged them to tell her Jade wasn't dead, Jade's parents were as well devastated, they couldn't believe their only daughter was gone and they didn't even say goodbye, the last time they saw her had been months ago and they basically ignored her because they were rushed, always rushed, they never had a long chat with her, they didn't know what was her favorite food or her favorite hobby, they never took the time to ask her about school or her friends, they didn't even know she had a boyfriend and in that moment they only wanted to go back in time and be there for her, enjoy her company and tell her how much they loved her but it was too late, they would never be able to get those moments back and Jade was dead.

"My baby….no, no…" Alice cried as she hugged one of Jade's pictures, Michael was standing next to her with endless tears running down his face as he looked at his daughter's purse and Tori was crying her eyes out into her mother's chest.

A few hours later Tori decided to go to school so she could tell her friends the heartbreaking news, she was late but she didn't care, actually she was there only to tell the gang what had happened.

"Tori….you're so late" Cat commented, they were sitting in their regular table at lunch when Tori arrived.

"What happened?" Andre asked curiously, it was pretty obvious Tori had been crying.

"Jade…." Tori took a deep breath "she is dead" Tori couldn't help but break into tears again.

"What?" they all asked shocked.

"She had an accident" Tori informed and Andre hugged her so she could cry into his shoulder.

"Jadey" Cat started crying as well and Robbie hugged her, Andre and Robbie had tears in their eyes but they had to be strong for Cat and Tori. that was the worst thing they had been through since their friendship began.

Beck was standing behind them and smiled when he heard the news, his plan had worked. Tori and the rest of the gang decided to leave school early, that wasn't a good day and none of them wanted to be there.

"Congratulations, you're officially dead" Beck exclaimed happily as soon as he stepped into his cousin's house, Jade was in the middle of the huge room tied to a chair wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt. "My plan worked" he laughed and bit his apple.

"I can't believe you killed that girl…" Jade said.

"Forget about her, it was necessary, look at it in this way, now that everyone thinks you're dead, we are free to enjoy our love" Beck commented.

"I will never love you" Jade said angrily and Beck slapped her.

"Listen, if I kept you alive is because I wanted to but if you keep being a rude bitch I'll change my mind and the next body they find will be yours" Beck threatened her but Jade didn't care, she wasn't gonna please him.

"Kill me, I don't care" Jade exclaimed.

"Don't defy me" he warned "I'll have some fun with you and when I'm tired I'll simply kill you but this time nobody will come for your body, it'll be there for the dogs to eat and that's what you deserve" Jade kept looking him in the eyes coldly and it made Beck crazy. "That's it" he put a tie on her eyes around her head. "That's better…."

"You're crazy" Jade said.

"Yes but so are you" he chuckled "Are you hungry? I brought you some food" Beck started feeding Jade with fruit and Jade was starving so she actually ate it. "Here….some water" he gave her water and stood up before walking out of the house and driving away, he had to be home in case someone came to ask him about Jade.

The days went by and nothing happened, everyone believed Jade was dead and meanwhile Beck would abuse Jade as much as he wanted without anybody interrupting him.

"It's been a week since you died, can you believe it?" Beck laughed when he walked into the house.

"I'm thirsty" Jade simply informed and he gave her water.

"Okay, that's enough" Beck took the bottle of water away "now get ready because I feel like doing naughty things to you" he laughed and Jade took a deep breath.

Beck took off her shirt and started kissing her body but he was uncomfortable so he untied her and got on top of her and once again he raped her but this time Jade was just there quiet, she actually wanted him to get distracted so she could escape and what a better way than falling asleep after sex.

Beck raped her various times before he actually got tired which happened a few hours later, Jade pretended to be asleep so Beck decided to take a nap, Jade saw her chance and stood up quietly, she dressed up as fast as she could and started looking for the keys.

Jade saw the keys and the gun in Beck's pants which were next to him, Jade took a deep breath before trying to reach them with her hands slowly, she knew that could cost her life but she preferred to die rather than stay as Beck's sexual slave.

Jade finally grabbed the keys and the gun from Beck's jeans and walked back quietly, she turned around and tried to open the door "Where do you think you're going?" Jade's heart stopped when she heard Beck's voice, she turned around and pointed him with the gun.

"Stay away from me" Jade exclaimed and Beck smirked as he stood up.

"You're not gonna kill me, Jade…." He commented.

"You don't know what I'm capable of" Jade responded coldly, she was terrified but she had to be strong, this was her only chance to be free, Beck tried to walk towards her so she screamed "DON'T MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU"

"Really?" He asked and began to step forward but Jade shot him in the leg. "AHHH" He screamed

"I SAID DON'T MOVE" Jade screamed back, Beck fell and pressed his hand against his right leg which was bleeding.

"You are gonna regret this" Beck threatened.

"No, you will" Jade said before opening the door and locking it from outside, she couldn't take any risk. Jade got in Beck's car and started driving, she didn't know where she was going but she hoped it was the right way, she was free and that's all that mattered.

Tori had been depressed all week, she could only think of Jade and of how much she missed her "Jade…." Tori cried while stroking the necklace Jade had given her for her birthday, it was the day of Jade's funeral and Tori only wanted to die with her.

In the West's house things were darker and sadder than ever, the house was cold and quiet and the light had gone away, Jade's parents couldn't get over their daughter's death, they were standing by the door as Jade's friends walked into the house and told them they were sorry for Jade's death.

It was almost nine pm and everyone was saying things about Jade in the funeral, it was their last chance to say goodbye "Jadey was my best friend since I have memory; she didn't deserve to die….. I miss her so much" Cat said as a lot of tears ran down her face.

"Jade was a very special young lady, unique I must say; I don't understand why people like her have to die….it's not fair" Andre said.

"Jade was scary and mean sometimes but she was my friend and I'd do anything to bring her back" Robbie said.

"Jade was the most important person in my life, she was beautiful inside and out, she was so young and so talented and she had to many things to give…..i…i…" Tori couldn't finish, she broke into tears and turned to hug her mom.

"Jade, my baby girl, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you all these years, you were the most beautiful loving daughter a woman could ask for….I love you so much more than you will ever know because I know you're here and I know you can hear me and I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you and I will never stop thanking god for giving me such a wonderful angel to be my daughter, I'd give my life to see you one more time, to hear your voice, to hug you….just one more time" Alice said with endless tears streaming down her pale face.

"Mom…."

* * *

**Yay!**

**I hope you all liked the chapter, excuse any legal thing but i didn't want to get into that so much so...**

**Okay, sad news...there is only ONE CHAPTER LEFT but i'm glad you enjoyed the story, I'll update the last chapter soon! :)**

**Please review, love ya guys! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi!**

**This is the LAST CHAPTER, i'm happy you all enjoyed the story :) By the way, don't forget to read my author note when you're done with the chapter, i asked you something. **

* * *

"Mom…." Alice's heart stopped when she heard her daughter's voice, she turned around just like the rest of the people in the funeral and saw Jade standing by the door, she had some bruises and her hair was a mess but she looked real and alive.

"Jade…" Jade's parents couldn't even cope, they were shaking and in shock.

Jade looked around and realized it was her funeral, there were pictures of her with flowers, a casket and everyone was dressed in black, she tried to walk towards them but they stepped back at first, it was a normal reaction, how could Jade be at her own funeral?

"JADE'S GHOST" Cat screamed.

"I'm not dead" Jade said and half smiled, her mother walked towards her and stroked her face.

"Jade" Alice hugged her daughter when she realized it was actually her and started crying; soon Michael joined them while everyone else was still in shock.

"Jade, darling" Michael kissed the top of her head and hugged her like never before, his prayers had been responded, his girl was back.

"Jade…" Tori said and Jade nodded, Tori hugged her and started crying "I knew you couldn't be dead, I knew you wouldn't leave me"

"No, I wouldn't…." Jade exclaimed while stroking Tori's hair.

They finally broke the hug and Jade smiled at her parents with tears all over her pale and damaged face. "What happened? They said your car fell off a cliff and they found a body in it" Michael commented confused.

"It was Beck, he killed a girl and pushed my car off the cliff with her in it" Jade informed.

"What? Why and how did you end up with him?" Tori's dad questioned.

"He threatened me with a gun and drove me to some house in the middle of nowhere, there he….. he…." Jade was embarrassed but she had to say it "He raped me"

"No" Alice covered up her mouth as more tears came out of her eyes.

"That son of a bitch" Michael said, rage and pain dripping from his voice, he only wanted to strangle Beck with his own hands but he had to stay calm for Jade and for his wife.

"Then he made me get in the car again and started telling me how he was gonna kill me, he said he'd strangle me and throw my body into a lake or push my car down a cliff with me in it" Jade explained with tears coming out of her tired eyes and each word destroyed Tori and Jade's parents more, she must have been terrified "He was gonna do it but when we were near the cliff Beck saw a girl walking down the road alone, she was about our age and Beck strangled her in front of me" Jade cried "then he told me to switch outfits with her and pushed the car off the cliff with the girl in it, he threw my purse away and made me walk back to the house"

"Oh my god" Cat exclaimed shocked.

"He tied me to a chair and left, next day he came again and told me I was officially dead, he said we'd be together till he got tired of me….he raped me every day for the past week and i couldn't stop him" Jade informed frustrated and angrily "I knew I had to escape by myself because nobody was gonna look for me and I wasn't gonna live as his slave so I waited until he fell asleep after he….did it again today and I took the keys and his gun and I shot him" she informed.

"Did you kill him?" her dad questioned seriously.

"No, no but I should have….I shot him in his leg and locked the door so he must be still in there, I took his car so even if he got out he wouldn't be able to come back, he can't walk" Jade commented proudly.

"Oh my…., thank god you escaped, honey" Alice hugged her daughter, she couldn't stop kissing her and Jade didn't mind feeling loved by her mother.

"Jade, you have to take us to that place" Tori's dad demanded.

"Okay" Jade nodded, she only wanted to make Beck pay for what he did to her, everyone was surprised and amazed by Jade's braveness and yet after living such a hell with Beck for a week, she looked strong.

Jade, Tori, the gang, Jade's parents and Tori's parents drove until the house and saw the door was still locked "He must be in there…." Jade commented nervously.

Tori's dad used the key to open the door and walked into the house slowly, he didn't see Beck at first because he was sat in the corner pressing his leg "Beck" Tori's dad said and Beck looked up at him.

"That bitch shot me" Beck said angrily.

"He is in here" Tori's dad informed and everyone else got in the house, Jade was nervous but she knew Beck wouldn't be able to hurt her now and she wanted him to see her and to know she was the one putting him in jail.

"Oh there you are…" Beck smirked at Jade "Look what you did to me, whore"

"Don't even talk to her you son of a bitch, I swear to god you're gonna pay for what you did to my daughter" Michael said madly.

"Your daughter? Oh I forgot, Jade has parents, well you should know your daughter is nothing but a disgusting slut" Beck chuckled

"Shut up" Alice screamed.

"It's okay, mom" Jade exclaimed "He can't hurt me anymore"

"Beck Oliver, you're under arrest for violating your restriction order, kidnapping, rape, murder and attempt of murder, you have the right to remain in silence, everything you say can and will be used against you in court" Tori's dad handcuffed him "Let's see if your uncle can get you out this time, in fact I think you're both going to jail together"

Later at the police station The Oliver's arrived once again to see his son and saw Jade with her parents "You again?" Beck's mom, Martha exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, me again and this time it doesn't matter what you do, Beck will spend the rest of his life in jail, you won't be able to lie again and all those men who said they've hooked up with me are gonna be unmasked in court, this time no one will believe Beck is a good guy because he is not, he is a kidnapper, a rapist and killer" Jade exclaimed and as soon as she finished she felt Martha's hand across her face once again.

Alice didn't even think, she immediately slapped Martha ten times harder "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN YOU BITCH" She screamed upset, she wasn't gonna stay there and see how that woman harmed her daughter.

Jade smirled at Martha's shocked face and hugged her mom who hugged her back and kissed the top of her head "Go ahead, see your son and call Brad, we're gonna need him too" Michael exclaimed and the West's turned around, that family wasn't worth their time.

Brad arrived about an hour later and saw Beck's parents talking to Beck, who was in a cell "Beck, are you crazy? I'm not gonna be able to get you out this time, they've got proofs of rape and murder, you're staying in jail for at least fifty five years" Brad informed.

"And you for at least five" Tori's dad commented and handcuffed Brad.

"What are you doing?" Brad questioned confused.

"Well, we found all the men who testified against Jade and.." Tori's dad began.

"I offered them more money to say the truth and guess what, Brad, they accepted" Michael exclaimed and smiled. "You're going to jail and I'm gonna make sure you stay there for a long time, you thought Jade was alone? well, she is not"

"Wait, no.." Brad exclaimed but Tori's dad put him in the same cell as Beck.

Mr. West hired a really good lawyer even though it wasn't necessary since the proofs would send Beck and Brad to jail but he wanted to make sure they got as many years as possible, as expected Jade won the case, Beck would have to spend seventy years in prison, Brad got six and his license removed which meant he could never work as a lawyer again.

As a personal revenge Michael hired someone in jail to make Beck his bitch, he wanted him to feel what Jade felt and indeed Beck quickly became popular in prison, Mr. West's money was basically a gift because the criminals enjoyed making Beck feel like the lowest slut.

A few weeks later, Jade and Tori were in Jade's room talking "So? How are we gonna tell your parents?" Tori asked while playing with her hair, Jade's head was on her lap.

"We could invite your parents over tonight for dinner…." Jade suggested "I think that'd be good, maybe they could help us if things get difficult"

"Yeah, I like the idea" Tori kissed Jade's lips sweetly and smiled; they called Tori's parents and organized the special dinner before Jade's parents arrived.

"Wow what is all this?" Alice asked when she walked into her house and saw the decorated table, the dishes and Tori and Jade wearing classy cute dresses.

"Yeah, are we celebrating something?" Michael asked.

"You'll see, now please go change your clothes because we have guests tonight" Jade exclaimed, Michael and Alice looked at each other and chuckled.

"Alright" Michael answered.

"You girls look gorgeous" Alice commented before going upstairs.

About an hour later Tori's parents arrived and Jade's parents came downstairs "Hello" Alice said nicely.

"Hi" Holly answered and they kissed each other's cheek.

"Nice to see you again" Michael commented.

"Our pleasure" Tori's dad responded, they shook hands and hugged.

"Okay, you guys hungry? Jade and I personally helped Lydia make the dinner" Tori commented.

"Well, kinda…. We did what she told us to do" Jade said and their parents laughed.

"Can't wait to taste that" Michael commented and they all sat down in the fancy table.

"This is really good, you girls did a good job following Lydia's orders" Alice commented after eating dinner.

"Yeah" everyone else agreed, the food was actually good.

"Okay time for dessert" Jade informed and the maids brought two cakes and some other things followed by cups of coffee for everyone.

"This has been a wonderful night and these desserts look delicious but will you please tell us what we are celebrating?" Michael asked.

Jade and Tori looked at each other and stood up a little nervously "Mom, dad, Tori is not my just my friend, she is my girlfriend and I love her" Jade said and grabbed Tori's hand.

Michael and Alice starred at each other emotionless for a few seconds but it felt like hours, Jade was so nervous that her parents would reject her after knowing she was bisexual.

Suddenly Jade's parents started laughing and everyone else in the room got confused "So that's the big deal? Darling, we already knew you weren't just friends, it's pretty obvious" Alice commented and Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Wait so you're not mad?" Jade asked.

"Why would we be mad? You like girls, that's fine and Tori is a wonderful young lady" Michael said.

"Yes, you two make a beautiful couple" Alice exclaimed and smiled at them, Tori and Jade weren't expecting that but it made them both so happy.

"Thank you, oh my god….I thought you would kick me out or something" Jade said sincerely.

"Kick you out? God, never and it's not like you did something wrong" Alice commented "So, tell us, for how long have you been dating?" she asked happily.

"For over a month" Jade responded.

"Aw well, that's really cute" Alice exclaimed, she was truly happy and excited for Jade and so was Michael.

"Wow this was a hundred times easier than I thought it would be" Jade giggled and smiled at Tori who smiled back.

"Kiss" Alice demanded and they turned to her surprised, it was another embarrassing moment like the one they had had at school with their friends.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Kiss, please" Alice said, Tori turned to her parents not knowing if it was appropiate but they nodded and smiled.

"Okay…" Tori chuckled nervously but turned to Jade and kissed her lips sweetly.

"Aww" Alice started clapping happily and the other three adults joined her, they were all clapping gladly for the joy of their daughters.

After that, they had dessert and talked for hours, The West's and The Vega's were now a big and beautiful family, Jade and Tori were finally free to enjoy their love without anyone in their way, things were better than ever and they would continue to be that way for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Yay Happy Ending!**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! :) Don't forget to review.**

**Also, i want to thank you guys for being so nice, you guys are awesome! :)**

**Okay so a lot of you have been telling me to write more stories and it's really cool to know you would read my stories only because they're mine, you support me as an author and i really appreciate that! **

**I told my readers in my last story that i would probably write another "Psychiatric clinic HA" kind of story, you know like dealing with issues but in a different way, not exactly like that story and they were very excited, actually some of you read my last story too so maybe you already saw that.**

**I really want to write that OR ANOTHER story which would be violent and sad and bitter and suspenseful and obviously Jade would be the main character, i wrote a story called "The forest" a few months ago and i want to do something like that again.**

**So, what do you think? Which story would you like me to write first? (I'm not saying i will do it soon, i mean if i get really bored i will but if not, it might take me some time but i want to know what you guys would like to read)**


End file.
